Le serment
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Une mort et un serment...McKayKolya et McShep
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :Ils ne sont pas à moi

Episode : la communauté des quinze (The brotherhood )

**Le serment**

1 ) Entraînement

L'homme épousseta son élégant habit clair et s'engagea dans le souterrain sombre guidé par le bruit étouffé des claquements de bâtons et des cris rauques.

Il fit une pause devant la porte close, récapitulant une dernière fois les informations collectées. Il devait être clair et précis. L'homme à qui il allait s'adresser exigeait des rapports complets et prenait généralement des décisions rapides. Il n'était pas question d'hésitationsni de tergiversations.

Et ce n'était pas parce que sonsupérieur qui s'entraînait derrière cette porte close était également son amant qu'il se serait permis la moindre défaillance. En aucun cas.

Son amant ne tolérait ni faiblesse, ni médiocrité. De lui comme des autres.

Il savait se montrer impitoyable. L'homme en savait quelque chose.

Il finit par se décider. Il ouvrit la porte et resta là un moment, savourant le spectacle.

Son amant se battait torse nu contre deux adversaires. Et comme à son habitude, il ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Il était vif, rapide et faisait preuve d'une supériorité évidente. Les coups pleuvaient et claquaient sur les chairs, distribués avec précision, célérité et sang-froid. L'homme qui les assénait les paraît et les esquivait avec facilité. Sans passion. Il s'agissait d'entraînement et les soldats devaient rapidement assimiler la leçon.

Le visiteur admira une fois de plus le corps de son amant, tout en puissance et en force. Pas un gramme de graisse. Son regard s'attarda avec délectation sur le jeu des muscles roulant sous la peau en sueur, le dos puissant, le torse viril.

Le combat cessa. L'un des deux combattants tendit une main à son compagnon afin de l'aider à se relever.

Le visiteur se montra enfin. Il s'approcha de son compagnon. L'odeur musquée de la sueur assaillit ses narines. Ses yeux descendirent sur les fines gouttelettes perlant dans les boucles du duvet brun couvrant la large poitrine, sur le ventre plat et dur.

Le désir l'assaillit. Il resta pourtant impassible.

Son amant n'aurait pas toléré la moindre manifestation de leur liaison en public. Non que l'opinion de ses semblables l'aurait gêné. Il aurait plutôt craint que cela soit assimilé aux yeux des autres à une faiblesse.

L'homme en habit se permit tout de même une remarque :

-Cela vous fait encore mal ? Demanda t-il avec sollicitude, désignant la cicatrice vaguement circulaire qui marquait le haut du dos.

Kolya haussa les épaules et Pranos se mordit les lèvres. Bien sûr, cette question était inutile et il ne devait pas s'attendre à une réponse. L'homme était aussi impitoyable avec lui-même qu'il l'était pour autrui.

Le chef militaire des genii se tourna vers ses soldats.

-Laissez-nous, ordonna t-il.

Les deux hommes soulagés disparurent aussitôt.

A suivre…


	2. 2 Etreinte

2 ) Etreinte

**NC17**

Kolya attendit que les deux soldats disparaissent et remit sa chemise tout en s'adressant à Pranos :

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Il s'exprimait d'une voix basse, mesurée mais néanmoins ferme.

Pranos lui livra les dernières informations : Les atlantes se trouvaient sur Dagan et selon leurs espions, ils recherchaient une source d'énergie. Certainement un E2PZ.

Kolya réfléchit rapidement. L'autre homme patienta, respectant son silence.

-Cowen va t-il envoyer quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il finalement.

-Dans ce cas là, ce ne sera certainement pas vous, rétorqua Pranos.

Il n'y avait aucune insolence dans la réponse formulée. Pranos émettait là un fait, une vérité brute, c'était tout. Il aidait ainsi son amant à analyser la situation et prendre une décision.

Kolya apprécia. Il se mordit les lèvres et réfléchit. L'antagonisme qui l'opposait à Cowen ne datait pas d'hier. Le militaire considérait Cowen comme un mou, un timoré incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Il n'avait aucun sens de la stratégie. Si on le laissait faire, bientôt il s'allierait aux habitants d'Atlantis alors que Kolya savait bien lui qu'ils fallait utiliser les atlantes afin de détourner l'attention des wraith sur eux.

Ce serait toujours cela de gagné. Mais bien sûr cet imbécile de Cowen n'y comprenait rien. Il trônait comme un petit chef et essayait de s'accrocher à ce qui lui restait encore de pouvoir.

Cowen n'avait aucune envergure. Kolya, lui, avait de l'ambition et son but était de sauver son peuple de l'extermination. Par tous les moyens. Et il ne s'embarrassait d'aucune morale pour arriver à ses fins. Le véritable chef des genii, c'était lui. Il avait des alliés partout, même chez les proches de Cowen. Son jour viendrait…

En attendant, il fallait agir. Et vite.

Sa décision était prise. Il dévisagea son plus fidèle allié, son informateur, son amant. Il pouvait compter sur lui.

-Vous allez m'emmener là-bas, que Cowen le veuille où non, décréta t-il.

Pranos hocha la tête. Il l'emmènerait où il voudrait. Il était dévoué corps et âme à Kolya.

Cet homme était sa passion. La première fois que le regard sombre et farouche s'était posé sur lui, Pranos avait su qu'il ne le quitterait plus. Le militaire avait tout exigé de lui : sa liberté, son corps, son âme et une soumission totale et Pranos lui avait tout donné. Kolya n'était pas homme à se contenter de demi-mesure. Il était autoritaire et exigeant et Pranos s'était livré pieds et poings liés.

Il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Aux cotés de Kolya la vie était dangereuse mais intense. Sa personnalité, sa force et son charisme le fascinait. Pranos était heureux de vivre avec un tel homme. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amant et il y discerna une étincelle qu'il connaissait bien. Le regard de Kolya était devenu chaud, caressant, ses yeux sombres brûlaient de désir. Une bosse conséquente déformait son pantalon. Le combat excitait immanquablement le militaire. Que ce soit à l'entraînement ou sur le terrain la lutte décuplait ses instincts sexuels.

-Déshabille toi, ordonna le militaire.

Pranos obéit rapidement, traversé par une onde de chaleur pendant que Kolya ouvrait son pantalon. Mais la patience était loin d'être le fort du militaire. Il était au comble de l'excitation . Il serra Pranos contre sa large poitrine et posa brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne, le forçant à ouvrir les lèvres pour un baiser féroce. Pranos gémit de plaisir. Des mains ardentes couraient fiévreusement sur son corps et le guidèrent plus bas. Pranos s'agenouilla, prit le membre dressé dans sa bouche et effectua de rapides va et vient. Kolya agrippait ses cheveux et le guidait en haletant.

Puis il s'agenouilla à son tour, entraînant son amant au sol pour une étreinte passionnée Sa bouche se posa sur la poitrine pâle, léchant et mordillant fébrilement la peau, laissant des marques rouges. Ses mains glissèrent entre les jambes de son amant, caressant ses testicules, se posant sur ses fesses. Pranos sentit des doigts le pénétrer et cria de plaisir. Il reprit avec passion la bouche du militaire pour un baiser profond et fiévreux. Ses mains massaient fougueusement le dos de son amant, puis la poitrine, le ventre, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur leur chemin.Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les muscles saillants du dos.Kolya, fou de désir poussa un gémissement et retourna son amant. Il le pénétra d'abord lentement, provoquant la frustration de Pranos qui le supplia de le prendre plus fort. Puis il augmenta le rythme, balayant la prostate de son amant qui se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort.Le militaire sentait la jouissance monter rapidementen lui. Il se saisit du sexe de son amant, le caressant afin de l'emmener vers le plaisir avec lui. Puis l'orgasme le saisit brutalement. Il donna des derniers coups de reins erratiques en criant, se libéra et entendit Pranos jouir sous lui. Puis il s'affaissa. Il resta un moment là, essayant de goûter ce moment de trêve et de calme après la tempête. Mais il n'était pas un homme de paix. Il ne savait guère savourer ces instant de quiétude. Il était comme un animal. Il s'était battu et il avait copulé. Il était repu. Et c'était bon. Pranos venait se blottir dans ses bras. Kolya aimait assurer un rôle protecteur. Il se pencha et caressa le front pâle, les joues chaudes et ses lèvres se posèrent presque avec douceur sur celles de son amant. Il ne le lui dirait pas mais il ne doutait pas que Pranos savait : il l'aimait, passionnément.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était que l'homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras n'avait pas deux jours à vivre.

A suivre…


	3. Mort et serment

3 ) Mort et serment

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver ?

Kolya tourne et retourne la question dans sa tête. Il cherche une réponse alors que son cœur se brise.

Revenir quelques minutes en arrière, remonter le temps.

Ne jamais avoir donné cet ordre mortel.

Tandis que l'homme qu'il aime s'effondre dans ses bras, mort, empoisonné.

Il lui faut un coupable. Tout de suite. Il ne peut être responsable de cela. Il ne peut le supporter.

Alors il toise McKay, il accuse.

-Vous l'avez tué ! lance t-il.

La réponse fuse, nette, précise :

-Non, c'est vous qui l'avez tué, déclare le docteur McKay sans sourciller. Le scientifique soutient le regard de Kolya et pour une fois c'est le genii qui détourne les yeux.

Le militaire fait quelques pas, abasourdi, sous le choc.

Tous les regards sont fixés sur lui, dans l'expectative.

Le major Sheppard, Ford et Teyla attendent le moment propice pour faire diversion à l'aide d'une grenade fash aveuglante.

McKay fixe le chef militaire des genii, l'air incertain. Il a compris la nature des relations qui unissait Kolya à Pranos.

Allina semble perdue dans ses pensées, un peu en retrait.

Kolya, lui, tente de se reprendre. Respirer. La douleur vient de s'installer. Un poids énorme. Une perte énorme.

Ce qui le rattachait à l'humanité, son dernier rempart contre la solitude, l'amour de sa vie gît au sol, mort dans une crypte sombre de la planète Dagan.

S'il pouvait remonter le temps…

Hier encore….

**FLASH BACK :**

Hier encore les deux hommes s'étaient aimés dans la base souterraine des genii. Tout de suite après que Pranos eut communiqué les informations sur les activités des atlantes à Kolya. Ils avaient fait l'amour et ensuite il avait serré Pranos dans ses bras, corps et sueurs mêlés. Il se souvenait, il avait ressenti une brève sensation de plénitude, de bien-être.

Combat et sexe.

Pranos était l'homme de sa vie, son alter ego, la meilleure partie de lui.

Pranos était son lien avec les sentiments humains. Même si ces sentiments n'étaient guère faits de compassion pour autrui, ils le reliaient à ses semblables et lui permettaient de garder des contacts à peu près normaux avec les autres. De maintenir une vie sociale.

Et Pranos savait donner.

Il lui avait tout offert : Sa vie et maintenant sa mort. Réconfort après la défaite, stimulation dans les combats, intelligence et conseils dans la stratégie, son corps pour aimer, pour jouir. Son âme pour l'aimer.

Kolya avait tout exigé de son amant. Avait tout obtenu.

Et à présent tout perdu.

Ils s'étaient rendus sur Dagan à l'insu de Cowen et avaient épié les atlantes. Ils les avaient observé discuter, chercher et creuser.

Pendant de longues heures, ils avaient patienté à l'abri des arbres attendant le moment propice pour intervenir. Ils avaient vu le docteur McKay disparaître dans un trou qu'il avait lui même creusé, ce qui avait arraché quelques remarques amusées à Kolya. Puis ils l'avaient vu s'éloigner derrière un bosquet, bientôt rejoint par le major Sheppard. Le genii avait observé puis passé ses jumelles à son amant avec ce commentaire :

-C'est chaud.

Pranos avait regardé les deux hommes, un demi sourire sur les lèvres puis il s'était tourné vers Kolya, légèrement excité.

-Ils prennent du bon temps tous les deux, remarqua t-il.

Kolya avait hésité un instant mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Ils avaient une mission. Ils avaient surtout un devoir : Protéger les genii coûte que coûte et faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir afin de consolider leurs défenses. Et pour cela une source d'énergie supplémentaire était la bienvenue. Un E2PZ comme l'appelait les atlantes. Ces derniers cherchaient et eux, ils n'auraient plus qu'à cueillir le précieux cylindre.

Ensemble, Pranos et Kolya, liés, complémentaires, unis.

Et cela avait mal tourné. Quand ils étaient intervenus, les atlantes se trouvaient devant une énigme : Des pierres à positionner dans un ordre mystérieux et des empreintes. Il avait ordonné à Pranos de poser ses mains dans les empreintes . Les mains de son amant avaient été capturées un instant. Juste le temps de lui injecter le poison qui l'avait tué sur le coup. Cela avait été foudroyant. Pranos n'avait certainement pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il était tombé sans un mot.

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Il restait maintenant seul.

Mais il était Kolya : Fort, orgueilleux, vindicatif. Ne jamais monter ses faiblesses. Il releva la tête et reprit ses esprits et le contrôle de la situation.

Il n'avait pas prévu ce qui avait suivi : Il avait été brutalement aveuglé et assourdit par des grenades. Les atlantes venaient de prendre le dessus. Ils étaient victorieux.

Kolya assis à même le sol, adossé à la paroi vit le major Sheppard s'approcher de lui, une arme à la main. Le genii ne supplia pas. Il était trop fier pour cela et d'ailleurs il connaissait les règles. Lui même n'aurait pas épargné son adversaire, il se serait montré impitoyable. Il n'attendait rien de son ennemi. Ni compassion, ni salut. Il allait mourir là et rejoindre Pranos. Il était prêt et ne ressentait aucune crainte. Sheppard allait lui rendre service. Le pire pour lui serait de vivre.

Ce dernier s'avança près de lui.

-Je ne vais pas vous tuer mais n'oubliez pas que vous me devez une faveur, déclara l'atlante.

Il commençait déjà à se détourner quand le genii le saisit par la manche. Intrigué John Sheppard se pencha.

-Vous le regretterez, murmura Kolya dans un souffle, de façon à ce que seul le major entende ses paroles. Vous souffrirez à votre tour, je vous l'assure. Il serra encore plus fort le vêtement de Sheppard et chuchota plus bas, désignant Rodney McKay :

-Je le prendrai. Je _vous_ le prendrai et quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je le tuerai. Je vous le promets. J'en fais le serment.

Puis il reporta son attention ailleurs, se désintéressant de l'atlante. Maintenant, le moment n'appartenait qu'à Pranos. Il ne voulait plus penser qu'à lui. Il appuya sa tête contre la paroi et ferma les yeux, laissant le visage aimé le visiter.

Le major Sheppard eut un instant d'hésitation mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il n'allait pas commettre un meurtre de sang froid. Rodney le regardait, perplexe, se demandant certainement ce qu'avait bien pu se raconter les deux hommes.

John lui envoya un sourire rassurant mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il suivit les autres hors de la crypte. La menace de Kolya était présente à son esprit. Elle avait été prononcée sans passion, avec froideur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait anodin, une affaire à régler.

Un serment à tenir.

_Au départ je pensais m'arrêter là mais je vais voir. Si j'écris une suite, il y aura plusieurs chapitres et je n'aurais peut être pas le temps de terminer avant de partir en vacances et ça va m'agacer de laisser quelque chose en chantier. Alors je dis : FIN provisoire._


	4. Carson Beckett

_Un mois plus tard, sur Atlantis_

4 ) Carson Beckett

-M76-677 ? demanda étonné le docteur Carson Beckett. Mais de quelle planète s'agit-il ?

Elisabeth Weir, la dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis sourit :

-En fait nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur qu'il s'agisse bien de ce nom. Rodney le pense. C'est un des noms de planète qui a été donné par mon…elle hésita un instant puis continua, mon double, vous savez la vieille femme.. ( 1 ). Enfin, ceci n'a pas d'importance. Il s'agit de la planète habitée par des enfants et dirigée par Herris et Carrus. Le problème est que nous venons d'apprendre que plusieurs des enfants sont malades. Il semblerait qu'une épidémie se soit déclenchée là-bas. Peut-être la rougeole et c'est sûrement un cadeau de notre part. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais avant nous ces enfants ne connaissaient pas cette maladie.

Carson Beckett pinça les lèvres. Il n'appréciait pas trop les missions à l'extérieur depuis le fiasco de Hoff ( 2 ) et puis il avait déjà un travail fou sur Atlantis en plus de ses recherches. Il ne voyait pas trop bien où il pouvait encore prendre du temps pour soigner des malades sur M76 il ne savait plus trop bien quoi.

-Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer un autre médecin ? tenta t-il

-Carson, répliqua la diplomate avec patience. Vous êtes le plus compétent. Vous seul pourrez évaluer la situation et prendre les mesures qui conviennent. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tomber et puis je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais personnellement je me sens un peu responsable de ces gosses.

Agacé Carson Beckett pinça les lèvres et réfléchit.

Bien sûr, Elisabeth avait raison. Il était coincé. Impossible de refuser. Elisabeth ne lui donnait pas l'ordre d'y aller mais il ne voyait guère comment s'y soustraire. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu et maintenant, il devait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur en quelque sorte. Et puis elle était devenue au fil des mois une véritable amie, une confidente attentive et chaleureuse.

Combien d'heures passées à évoquer leurs vies d'avant, l'existence qu'ils avaient mené sur Terre, leurs regrets, leurs amis et leurs familles.

Oui Elisabeth était devenue une véritable amie et il était difficile de lui refuser un service.

D'autre part il était médecin. Comment pouvait-il refuser son aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin ?

Et puis Carson Beckett était un homme fondamentalement bon. Il n'avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit sur le carreau. Il irait bien sur. Il irait là-bas et apporterait son aide à ces gens, son expérience et ses compétences de médecin.

Elisabeth le dévisagea avec un petit sourire, saisissant au passage chacune des émotions qui traversaient le visage de son ami.

-C'est bon, j'irai, soupira l'écossais.

-Merci Carson, dit-elle simplement. Vous partez demain avec le docteur Zelenka et le lieutenant Ford.

Le médecin rejoignit ausitôt l'infirmerie en bougonnant. Demain ! Avec tout le travail qui restait à effectuer. Il était réellement contrarié et cela devait se voir.

-Ca ne va pas docteur, s'enquit une infirmière occupée à vacciner une jeune femme.

-Je pars demain sur M76-677. La planète des enfants, précisa t-il devant l'expression perplexe de l'infirmière. Avec le docteur Zelenka et le lieutenant Ford. Ca va Sora ? demanda t-il à la jeune femme assise sur un tabouret qui attendait que l'infirmière finisse l'injection.

La patiente rabattit sa manche et sourit au médecin :

-Tout va bien docteur Beckett. Je suis là pour mon rappel de vaccin.

-C'est très bien, répliqua le médecin déjà ailleurs.

Dans son bureau Elisabeth Weir avait un peu mauvaise conscience. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir forcé la main au médecin mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait des priorités.Dans leur combat contre les wraith et les genii, les alliés étaient précieux. Même des enfants, songea t-elle amèrement.

Tout ceci était aussi une question de survie et c'était son rôle que de prendre les décisions pour l'assurer. Un rôle pas toujours facile. Il n'était guère possible de composer avec les préférences et les susceptibilités de chacun

Et puis le docteur Zelenka allait en profiter pour vérifier le bouclier qui protégeait la planète. Elle avait d'abord songé à McKay. Non, Sheppard s'y serait opposé si lui-même n'était pas de la mission . Elle soupira : malgré ses résolutions, elle était déjà en train de composer avec les désirs du major. Le militaire l'avait informé de la promesse du commandant Kolya de se venger sur Rodney. Elisabeth ne comprenait pas tout dans cette histoire. Pourquoi Kolya aurait-il voulu se venger précisément sur le scientifique ? Et se venger de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Est-ce que John lui avait tout dit ? Elle se demandait sérieusement si le major Sheppard ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Il avait prétendu que Kolya avait juré de tuer Rodney et rien d'autre.

Mais le sixième sens d'Elisabeth, celui qui lui avait permis de gravir les échelons de la diplomatie internationale, celui qui lui permettait de détecter les mensonges et les vérités, les omissions, de lire entre les lignes et de déchiffrer les comportements, et bien ce sixième sens s'était mis à clignoter dans son cerveau plus fort et plus rapidement qu'un gyrophare lors d'une course poursuite dans l'un de ces films que John affectionnait tant.

Elle avait interrogé Rodney mais si le scientifique avait bien remarqué l'échange entre Kolya et Sheppard, il n'avait rien entendu. Et Elisabeth s'était aperçue que John n'avait pas informé McKay des menaces du genii à son égard. Cette omission ne faisait que renforcer ses doutes sur l'intégrité du rapport du major au lendemain de leur défaite sur Dagan.

Bon, pour l'instant elle avait d'autres priorités. Carson Beckett allait partir pour M76-677 tenter d'enrayer cette épidémie et Zelenka serait du voyage. Aiden Ford assurerait leur protection.

Mais sur la planète des enfants ils ne risquaient rien.

_A suivre…_

Episode « Le grand sommeil » 1-15

Episode « Serum » 1-7


	5. Chapter 5

5 ) Kolya

_Dans le bunker souterrain de la planète des genii…_

Le commandant Ascatus Kolya épaula, visa la cible et appuya sur la détente sans aucune hésitation. La détonation du fusil à trois canons se répercuta interminablement le long des parois en béton, assourdissant les jeunes soldats qui prenaient une leçon de tir.

Kolya resta imperturbable. Son regard parcourut le groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui attendaient. Tous étaient impassibles. Ils savaient qu'il aurait été du plus mauvais goût de paraître impressionné par la démonstration du commandant. Celui-ci ne l'aurait pas toléré.

Kolya finit par désigner un soldat qu'il avait remarqué lors des exercices d'entraînements sur le terrain qui s'étaient déroulés au cours de la nuit. Le jeune homme, Mihran avait démontré son aptitude à se déplacer sans bruit et avec discrétion lors d'un simulacre d'attaque nocturne et l'homme qui jouait le rôle de la sentinelle ennemie s'était retrouvé avec un couteau sous la gorge avant de s'en rendre compte. Kolya avait apprécié.

Mihran se mit en position de tir, se concentra quelques secondes et tira.

Kolya fit un signe d'assentiment et le soldat respira. En effet le chef des genii était impitoyable et écartait sans état d'âme les faibles et les incompétents. Il ne gardait que les meilleurs d'entre eux. Il fallait être parfait pour espérer intégrer l'élite militaire qui gravitait autour de Kolya. Sinon il restait la garde rapprochée de Cowen ou bien pire encore, passer ses journées à labourer, semer, récolter, bref jouer à l'agriculteur modèle à la surface.

Et de cela, pas question. Mirhan était ambitieux. Il avait glané des renseignements ça et là et posé les bonnes questions. Il était au courant de la liaison de Kolya avec Pranos. Ainsi le commandant avait une prédilection pour les hommes ? Cela avait intéressé le soldat. Pourquoi pas ? S'il devait passer par le lit du commandant pour y arriver il n'y voyait aucune objection. Bien au contraire. Bien sûr il n'avait pas la prétention de remplacer Pranos. De ce qu'il en savait, ce dernier avait tenu une place primordiale dans la vie de Kolya. Mais leur chef avait des besoins, comme tout le monde et si là était la faille…

Mihran rendit le fusil en laissant ostensiblement ses doigts traîner sur la main du commandant. Il prenait un risque certain et en était conscient. Il retint sa respiration et capta une brève lueur dans le regard de l'autre homme qui le détailla avec plus attentivement.

Mihran baissa les yeux et se permit un petit sourire : il avait réussi à retenir l'attention de Kolya, il le sentait.

Le commandant dévisagea le jeune soldat qui lui faisait face. Il avait tout à fait saisi le manège de..il déchiffra le nom inscrit sur la veste d'uniforme : Mihran. L'homme était jeune, beau, des cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs et une bouche sensuelle aux lèvres un peu épaisses.

Kolya haussa les épaules : pourquoi pas ? Celui-là où un autre c'était pareil. Pranos ne reviendrait pas et personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Il n'aurait jamais d'autre compagnon. Pranos avait été l'homme de sa vie, son alter ego, son homme de confiance. Il aurait mis sa vie entre les mains de Pranos.

Le soldat attendait, indécis. Kolya se décida : celui-ci ferait bien l'affaire.

-C'est terminé pour ce matin, déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Toi, suis-moi, ordonna t-il à Mirhan.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

6 ) Kolya ( suite )

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle d'entraînement. Mirhan suivait Kolya qui avançait à grandes enjambées, silencieux et le jeune genii se demanda un moment si son chef n'avait pas déjà oublié sa présence. Finalement Kolya poussa une porte et ils entrèrent dans ce qui était le cœur stratégique des installations souterraines de la planète.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Tous les militaires présents cessèrent leurs occupations sauf l'homme qui était chargé des liaisons radio.

-Alors ? interrogea Kolya sans préambule.

-Nous avons une information intéressante qui nous vient d'Atlantis, déclara une jeune militaire en saluant respectueusement le commandant. Il y a du mouvement chez les atlantes. Aux dernières nouvelles ils envoient leur médecin chef : le docteur Beckett, un militaire : le lieutenant Ford et un scientifique sur M76-677, une planète habitée par des enfants. Il s'agirait d'enrayer une épidémie.

-Un scientifique ? réagit aussitôt Kolya.

-Oui, il s'agit d'un certain docteur Zelenka.

-Zelenka ? Kolya rassembla ses souvenirs. D'après les rapports qu'il recevait régulièrement de la cité, Zelenka travaillait avec McKay et le docteur Beckett était un ami de ce dernier. Peut-être y avait quelque chose à tirer de tout cela. Un plan commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit. Il allait faire payer le prix fort au major Sheppard, le torturer psychologiquement en attendant la suite. Le major livrerait-il son scientifique en échange de la vie de ses amis ? Non, certainement pas. Mais Kolya allait s'amuser un peu. Ca faisait si longtemps.

Cowen n'aurait pas son mot à dire. L'échec de Dagan n'avait aucunement affaibli la position de Kolya, bien au contraire. Celui-ci avait habilement manœuvré pour retourner la situation en défaveur de Cowen, l'accusant de faiblesse et de lâcheté.

Cowen qui n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à dos son puissant chef militaire avait fait profil bas et Kolya se retrouvait désormais en position de force.

Pranos aurait apprécié.

Le commandant reporta son attention sur la jeune militaire au garde à vous. Elle était attentive, compétente et complètement dévouée à la cause. Elle irait loin. La jeune femme était de la même veine que Sora. Sora qui avait trouvé le moyen de mettre à profit sa captivité en transmettant des informations à son peuple.

-Localisez M76-677 ordonna Kolya.

-C'est fait, commandant, répliqua la jeune femme. Nous possédons déjà les coordonnées de la planète.

Kolya hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Nous partons cette nuit en mission, tenez vous prêts.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

Kolya s'intéressa de nouveau à Mihran.

-Suis-moi, lui intima t-il.

Kolya allongé nu sur le dos fit se positionner le jeune homme au-dessus de lui et le pénétra sans ménagement d'un coup de rein. Mirhan serra les dents mais ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il essaya de se détendre alors que Kolya accélérait déjà les mouvements de va-et-vient et l'obligeait à descendre sur lui plus profondément. Le chef genii tenait fermement ses hanches. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et Mihran sentit le plaisir affluer. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et Kolya perçut l'excitation de son partenaire. Le jeune homme jouissait-il vraiment ? à vrai dire cela ne l'intéressait pas de le savoir.

Et puis pourquoi ses cheveux ne bougeaient-ils pas ? Dans ces instants là les cheveux de Pranos se soulevaient en longues mèches élégantes et retombaient souplement sur ses épaules.

Kolya ferma les yeux et laissa le plaisir l'envahir.

-Pranos, cria t-il en jouissant, Pranos !

Perdu, décontenancé et brutalement ramené à la réalité Mihran tenta de se libérer mais deux mains puissantes l'en empêchèrent et il subit, humilié, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues les assauts de Kolya.

Ce dernier finit par atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir et parvint à l'orgasme en criant une nouvelle fois le nom de son amant perdu.

_A suivre_… 


	7. Prisonniers

7 ) Prisonniers

Le docteur Carson Beckett se pencha sur le lieutenant Ford. Il écarta les pans de l'uniforme ensanglanté et décolla le tissu qui collait déjà la plaie. Aiden serra les dents mais ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Le médecin évalua rapidement la gravité de la blessure puis il se releva et se planta devant leur ravisseur.

-Cet homme a besoin de soins sinon son état va s'aggraver, déclara t-il fermement. Le voyage n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Vous devez le renvoyer sur Atlantis.

-Il n'en est pas question, docteur. Vous resterez tous les trois ici jusqu'à que je décide du contraire.

-Alors vous serez un assassin.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent. Le médecin ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint sans ciller le regard de Kolya.

-Comme vous y allez, docteur Beckett ! Rassurez-vous, je tiens à vous garder vivants…pour l'instant. Faites la liste de ce dont vous avez besoin et un de mes hommes vous apportera tout cela. Nous disposons de médicaments et de matériel médical. Nous sommes plus évolués que vous ne le pensez vous autres, sur Atlantis.

Carson Beckett capitula et donna ses indications au genii. Le commandant fit un signe et un de ses hommes s'éclipsa.

Le médecin retourna près du blessé. Zelenka venait de poser sa veste sous la tête d'Aidenn et lui murmurait des paroles d'apaisement.

Le docteur Beckett termina de dégager la plaie et sourit au jeune militaire.

-Ca va aller lieutenant. Ils sont allés chercher de quoi vous soigner. Ca va s'arranger, vous verrez ajouta t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il se rendit compte que le soldat n'était pas dupe. C'était un homme d'expérience et il avait très bien évalué la situation : ils étaient prisonniers des genii et personne de leurs amis ne savait où ils se trouvaient.

Sitôt arrivés sur M7-677 ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Les genii les attendaient. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se battre qu'ils étaient déjà encerclés. Carson avait essayé de raisonner Kolya et cela avait été une erreur.

-Nous sommes ici pour soigner des enfants, avait-il plaidé. Ils ont besoin de mes soins. Je dois m'occuper d'eux.

-Vous voulez de l'occupation ? avait raillé le chef genii et bien je vais vous en donner. Sur ce, devant les yeux effarés de Beckett et de Zelenka il avait dégainé et tiré froidement sur le lieutenant Ford, lui logeant une balle dans l'épaule.

Puis leurs assaillants les avaient entraîné avec eux en direction d'une porte des étoiles. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bunker souterrain de la planète des genii.

En fâcheuse posture.

Radek Zelenka dévisagea le chef genii avec curiosité. L'homme était grand, imposant et n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter bien souvent. Le scientifique prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à lui.

-Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda t-il.

A la grande surprise de Radek, le genii eut un petit sourire ironique.

-De vous trois je n'attends rien docteur Zelenka . Vous n'avez de valeur seulement parce que vous allez servir de monnaie d'échange.

Le tchèque fronça les sourcils. Il n'y comprenait rien.

-De monnaie d'échange ? Balbutia t-il mais contre quoi espérez vous nous échanger ?

-Vous faites erreur docteur Zelenka. Il ne s'agit pas de quoi mais de qui. Maintenant retournez près de vos amis s'il vous plait, ordonna le commandant et levez un peu la tête.

Zelenka, abasourdi obéit à l'injonction et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'on les filmait. En effet un jeune genii dirigeait une caméra de poing sur eux et prenait la scène.

-Mihran, prends bien le blessé, ordonna Kolya. N'hésite pas un faire un gros plan sur la blessure. Lieutenant, ayez l'obligeance de tourner votre visage vers la caméra.

Aiden Ford tourna immédiatement son visage vers le mur.

Le commanda s'empara de son arme.

-Si vous refusez de coopérer, nous aurons un blessé plus docile avec une blessure autrement plus grave que la votre, asséna t-il en collant son fusil à trois canons sur la tête du scientifique.

Le docteur Beckett tourna immédiatement le visage de Ford vers la caméra.

-C'est bon, déclara le médecin, baissez votre arme, nous ferons ce que vous voudrez.

-C'est bien, docteur Beckett, vous êtes un homme raisonnable, approuva Kolya, nous allons nous entendre. Ah, voici le matériel que vous avez demandé. Vous voyez que je suis un homme de parole.

Sans laisser le temps au médecin de répliquer il quitta la pièce, Mihran sur ses talons. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, ils allaient pouvoir passer à la suite.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Le jeune genii commença le montage du film suivant les indications de Kolya. Ils coupèrent la plupart des dialogues et les plans où apparaissaient des soldats genii et gardèrent les images les plus saisissantes. Au final Kolya se montra satisfait de l'ensemble. Il sourit.

-Mihran, commenta t-il, tu as vraiment beaucoup d'aptitudes dans de nombreux domaines. Il attira son jeune amant à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon et dégageai son sexe déjà dur.

-Et si tu me faisais la démonstration d'un autre de tes talents ? suggéra t-il en faisant s'agenouiller le jeune homme, ensuite nous établirons la connexion avec Atlantis.

Mihran obéit et tomba à genou devant son chef et amant.

Kolya soupira de plaisir. Tout se déroulait vraiment bien. Il tenait sa revanche et d'ici peu de temps sur Atlantis il en connaissait certains qui allaient vivre des moments difficile.

Il gémit. Mihran venait de prendre son membre dans sa bouche et le suçait dans d'excitants et sensuels mouvements de va et vient.

Oui, décidément ce jeune homme ne manquait pas de talents.

_A suivre_… 


	8. 8 Vidéo

8 ) Vidéo

Rodney McKay sortit ruisselant de la douche. Il s'empara d'une serviette et commença à se sécher. Il tenta d'apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain mais celui-ci était embué. Il l'essuya et saisit le rasoir posé sur une petite étagère et le rituel quotidien commun à tant d'hommes débuta. Il soupira : quelle plaie le rasage et quelle perte de temps ! Il pourrait bien se laisser pousser un peu la barbe mais manifestement cette idée ne plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout à John.

-Tu as un problème ?

L'homme de ses pensées venait justement de surgir derrière lui et Rodney pouvait distinguer son reflet entre deux traces d'humidité sur la glace. Une fois de plus il fut saisi par la beauté de son amant. Ce visage aux traits réguliers, le nez droit, les lèvres pleines, les yeux noisette et ce sourire ! Charmeur au possible.

Le scientifique qui connaissait son compagnon savait que ce dernier était bien conscient de son charme et qu'il en usait et abusait. Enfin, avec des limites tout de même. Il avait intérêt.

D'ailleurs John était encore plus jaloux que lui. Rodney s'en était aperçu avec étonnement. Le militaire avait un sens très fort de l'exclusivité en ce qui concernait le scientifique et la plupart de leurs disputes provenaient de la jalousie de John. Pourtant le militaire n'avait rien à craindre et Rodney avait beau le rassurer sur l'amour qu'il lui portait, il n'y avait rien à faire. John était comme ça, inquiet, nerveux, questionnant sans cesse son ami, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait fait et qui il avait rencontré. Et pour ce qui était de sa sécurité, le militaire était impossible. Il avait tenté d'empêcher son amant de participer aux missions parce qu'il avait peur qu'il soit blessé ou pire. Là le scientifique avait explosé. Il était entré dans une colère noire et il s'en était ensuivi une scène de ménage mémorable où Rodney avait rappelé à John qu'il était un adulte indépendant et non pas une geisha attendant patiemment son seigneur et maître à la maison.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient disputés mais parfois Rodney avait l'impression d'étouffer.

-Non, je pensais à quel point c'est ennuyeux de devoir se raser tous les jours, expliqua Rodney, répondant à la question de son amant.

Le scientifique sentit des bras l'entourer et des lèvres déposer de petits baisers sur sa nuque, faisant se hérisser les petits épis à la base du crâne. Il se tortilla, essayant de se dégager.

-Tu es fou, il faut que j'aille travailler. Ils vont se demander ce que je fais les autres au labo. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard, je dois montrer l'exemple moi !

-Chuuut ! les mains se déplacèrent sur sa poitrine, tordant légèrement les pointes déjà très sensibles.

Rodney déglutit avec difficulté. John savait très bien l'effet que cette caresse provoquait chez lui. Mince, le patron des scientifiques allait vraiment arriver en retard ce matin. Très en retard même. Il se retourna et ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de son amant pour un baiser passionné. Ses mains glissèrent sur l'estomac du militaire, soulevant le tee-shirt noir, descendirent dans le pantalon et trouvèrent le point sensible de ce dernier. Il commença une caresse à la fois douce et ferme.

-Hum mm Rodney, continue, c'est bon..gémit John, ne t'arrête pas.

Rodney sourit. Les mains de John étaient partout sur sa poitrine, son visage, son dos, le caressant avec une douceur et une tendresse incroyable. Contrairement à toute attente, le militaire s'était avéré quelqu'un de très tendre en amour, doux et sensuel. Rodney n'aurait jamais osé lui dire mais il avait parfois envie de plus de force. Il aurait voulu quelque chose qu'il avait de la peine à définir où bien qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître, une étreinte plus passionnée, brûlante, plus intense peut-être.

Rodney avait honte de ses envies. Il avait trouvé en John un amant fervent, attentif qui savait lui donner du plaisir et qui l'aimait passionnément. Il aimait le militaire lui aussi, plus que tout et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser quand ces désirs l'assaillaient.

Mais pour l'instant ce qu'il voulait était que John le pénètre ainsi, debout dans la petite salle de bain, qu'il le fasse gémir de plaisir et…

-Colonel Sheppard, veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau immédiatement.

La voix d'Elisabeth Weir, pressante et impérieuse surgit de la radio que John portait sur la hanche et coupa net leurs effets.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent étonnés puis John sourit.

-Bon, je crois que nous allons devoir remettre ça à ce soir.

-Tu penses qu'elle veut quoi ? Elle avait une voix bizarre, tu ne trouve pas ? répliqua Rodney.

Le militaire haussa les épaules :

-J'en sais rien mais je dois y aller tout de suite.

Rodney acquiesça. John avait raison, il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Elisabeth n'était pas d'un tempérament alarmiste et si elle exigeait la présence du colonel immédiatement elle devait avoir ses raisons.

-Va vite, enjoignit-il à son amant en lui plantant un baiser sur le bout du nez. A tout à l'heure.

Le colonel John Sheppard frappa à la porte du bureau de la dirigeante de la cité et entra. Il trouva Elisabeth assise devant un écran et fut frappé par l'expression de son visage. Elle avait les traits tirés et paraissait visiblement soucieuse. Mince,il devait se passer un événement grave.

-Elisabeth, commença t-il.

-Colonel Sheppard, asseyez-vous et regardez ça, lui enjoignit-elle en lui désignant une chaise. Nous avons un problème, comme vous allez pouvoir vous en rendre compte et peut-être devrez vous également me fournir quelques explications.

Le militaire s'assit étonné.

-Nous avons reçu cela ce matin. C'est un technicien qui m'a alerté parce qu'il était précisé que ce message nous était destiné personnellement à tous les deux. Après avoir visionné ce que vous allez voir, je lui ai demandé la plus grande discrétion. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi .

Elisabeth appuya sur la télécommande. Le visage du commandant Ascatus Kolya apparut dans le poste. L'homme présentait un petit sourire sardonique et semblait plutôt détendu.

John Sheppard se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il pressentait déjà la catastrophe.

-Docteur Weir, colonel Sheppard, cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis toujours ravi d'entrer en contact avec de vieux amis. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il en soit de même pour vous. Dommage ! Tiens, au fait à propos d'amis j'en ai quelques nouveaux à vous présenter.

Au plan suivant le colonel dut prendre sur lui pour garder son sang froid : le lieutenant Ford était allongé au sol, la chemise en sang. Agenouillés à ses cotés se trouvaient le docteur Zelenka et le docteur Beckett. Ce dernier soulevait le visage du jeune soldat et le présentait à l'objectif.

-Il n'est que blessé, rassurez vous, reprit la voix grave et profonde du genii et nous sommes des gens civilisés malgré ce que vous pensez. Nous avons fourni au docteur Beckett de quoi le soigner. Mais la question n'est pas là. Colonel Sheppard, docteur Weir, si vous voulez revoir vos amis vivants, il n'y aura qu'une condition et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus : Je veux en échange de mes prisonniers que vous me livriez le docteur Rodney McKay. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour vous décider, je vous contacterais moi-même. D'ici là ne prenez pas d'initiative malheureuse, vos amis en payeraient le prix. Colonel Sheppard, reprit Kolya d'un ton amer, est-ce que je ne vous avait pas promis que ce jour viendrait ? Bientôt votre petit ami sera mon hôte et il m'appartiendra.

Le film s'arrêta brusquement. John Sheppard eut brusquement l'impression que les murs se mettaient à tourner autour de lui. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix d'Elisabeth.

-J'attends vos explications, colonel, lui enjoignit la diplomate sur un ton glacé.

A suivre…


	9. 9 Etat de crise

Comme me l'a fait remarqué Auvi, John est major dans cette fic qui se passe pendant la saison 1 ( et non pas colonel ) alors désolée. Je me tape un petit coup sur les doigts, voilà, aie !

9 ) Révélation

-Merde ! merde ! merde ! Je vais le tuer ce Kolya. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'épargner sur Dagan. Si je lui avais collé une balle dans la tête nous n'en serions pas là ! Explosa John Sheppard. S'il arrive quelque chose à Ford ou bien à Carson ou Radek, je le tue de mes propres mains.

La diplomate fronça les sourcil. Le militaire était dans tous ses états. Elle nota que ses mains tremblaient. Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

-Major…John..calmez vous dit-elle d'un ton radoucit. Elisabeth se rendait compte qu'elle avait été un peu dure avec John mais l'émotion avait pris le dessus un instant lors de la vision du film. Peut-être avait-elle immédiatement cherché une responsabilité ? Elle s'en voulut aussitôt : ce qui s'était passé n'était pas la faute du major. Le seul coupable était Kolya dans cette affaire. Ce n'est pas en perdant votre sang-froid que nous ferons face, reprit-elle. Maîtrisez vous et commencez donc par vous rasseoir, ça ira mieux.

Bon, mettons la nature de votre relation avec Rodney de coté pour l'instant, bien qu'elle me semble être la raison de tout cela et concentrons nous sur le problème. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Il n'est pas question de céder au chantage et de livrer Rodney et nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser nos amis aux mains des genii. Dieu seul sait ce dont Kolya est capable ! Mon Dieu, pauvre Ford ! j'espère que sa blessure n'est pas trop grave. C'est dur à dire mais heureusement qu' il est entre les mains de Carson.

John acquiesça, lui aussi était inquiet pour le jeune lieutenant. Au cours des missions effectuées ensemble des liens d'amitié s'étaient tissés entre les deux hommes. Ils se comprenaient.

-Vous avez raison Elisabeth, Notre priorité est de sortir Carson, Ford et Zelenka de là.

Il réfléchit tout haut :

-Et comment les genii ont-ils su qu'ils devaient se rendre sur la planète des enfants ? D'autre part il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Le commandant Kolya est un homme intelligent . Il se doute certainement que nous n'allons pas donner Rodney. Non, il trame autre chose, mais quoi ?

-Vous pensez qu'il a une autre idée derrière la tête ? s'enquit la diplomate. Peut-être veut-il garder Carson et Radek. John nota à ce moment là un tremblement dans la voix de la jeune femme. Après tout un scientifique et un médecin leur serait bien utile.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il cherche à se venger, nous le savons, la rassura t-il. Mais comment ? Elisabeth, ne croyez vous pas que je devrais partir pour leur planète avec Bates et quelques autres tenter une opération de sauvetage ?

-Ce serait risquer inutilement leurs vies John. N'oubliez pas qu'ils vivent dans des bunkers. Vous ne pourrez pas faire une arrivée discrète. Non, pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que Kolya nous contacte. Je tenterais de parlementer avec lui, après tout, c'est mon métier J'essayerais de comprendre ses intentions mais d'ici là, nous ne faisons rien. Cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

John bouillait de passer à l'action mais bien sur Elisabeth avait raison. Pour l'instant et jusqu'au prochain contact avec le chef genii ils étaient condamnés à attendre. Cela le mettait hors de lui de devoir rester là à ne rien faire pendant que les leurs étaient prisonniers de cet espèce de fou.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de comment les génii ont su pour la destination de notre jumper ?

Le militaire secoua la tête

-Je ne vois pas. Peut être surveillent-ils en permanence la cité ? ils auraient suivi le jumper de Ford. En fait, je n'en sais rien.D'ailleurs qu'est-il devenu ce jumper ? Il faudra le récupérer s'il est resté sur place. Je vais envoyer deux de mes hommes s'en assurer. Bon, en attendant je vais réunir une équipe de mes meilleurs éléments pour un éventuel assaut chez les genii, au cas où…Je devrais mettre le sergent Bates et quelques autres au courant de l'enlèvement. Si vous êtes d'accord il vaut mieux que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas tant que nous ne savons pas vraiment comment les genii ont été avertis pour la mission de Carson.

-Vous avez raison John. Et pour Rodney ? Ajouta t-elle. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?

-Rodney ne doit rien savoir.

Le major Sheppard, pale mais déterminé soutint le regard d'Elisabeth Weir.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne ça, répéta t-il.Nous ne devons rien lui dire Elisabeth. Cela le mettrait dans une situation difficile et comme je le connais il insisterait pour se livrer aux genii. Il est très courageux vous savez quand il s'agit de ses amis.

-Vous voulez m'en parler John ? demanda la diplomate avec sympathie. Ne vous arrêtez pas sur ma première réaction, je vous en prie, j'étais encore sous le choc, Ford blessé, Carson et…Radek vous comprenez ?

John opina. Elisabeth s'installa en face de lui et attendit.

Le militaire hésita. Ce n'était pas facile. Il avait sciemment omis certains détails quand il avait fait son rapport sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulé sur Dagan mais maintenant elle avait le droit de savoir.

-Voilà..il hésita. Mon dieu, que c'était difficile à dire ! Rodney et moi, nous…enfin, comment vous expliquer ? nous sommes ensemble. Ca y est, c'était sorti, John respira, soulagé. Il scruta l'expression de la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Elle était certes étonnée mais il ne discerna dans son expression aucune trace de dégoût ou de rejet. Il s'enhardit : nous nous aimons mais personne n'est au courant. Nous sommes restés discrets sur nos relations.

-Depuis quand ? Interrogea la diplomate avec curiosité.

-Quand nous sommes revenus de cette station spatiale wraith où le docteur Gall s'est suicidé. Rodney en était malade, il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas su empêcher cela. J'ai bien vu qu'il se sentait mal et je suis allé lui parler dans ses quartiers. Et c'est arrivé..

-Et cela ? Elisabeth désigna l'écran.

-Je pense que Kolya a dû nous apercevoir Rodney et moi. Lors des fouilles sur Dagan, nous nous sommes éclipsé un moment et quand dans la crypte nous avons pris le dessus après que ce type, Pranos, soit mort, il m'a menacé de se venger et de s'en prendre à Rodney.

-Et vous n'avez avez rien dit à votre ami ?

-Je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Vous connaissez Rodney, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour angoisser. Plus tard, quand nous avons reparlé de Dagan, Rodney m'a déclaré qu'il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Pranos et Kolya. Il l'aurait compris en voyant l'expression de ce dernier quand le genii est mort. Je n'ai rien dit mais ça expliquait la promesse de Kolya de se venger. Cela m'a conforté dans l'idée de me taire.

La diplomate posa une main sur celle du militaire. Elle n'arrivait pas en lui en vouloir. C'était vrai que John l'avait trompé mais il l'avait fait pour protéger son secret. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle en aurait fait autant. Mais tout de même..

-John, je vous comprends mais vous auriez pu me faire confiance et me parler de tout cela. C'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose à la situation mais je croyais que nous étions amis tous les deux.

-Excusez moi Elisabeth, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. J'ai voulu protéger notre relation à Rodney et moi et je ne savais pas comment vous prendriez tout ça. Bon, je vais parler à Bates, nous devrons peut-être organiser un briefing avant ce soir.

Le major se retourna avant de franchir la porte.

-Merci Elisabeth dit-il simplement. Vous êtes une véritable amie.

La jeune femme sourit :

-De rien John et à l'avenir, faites moi confiance.

John sorti, la diplomate se prit la tête dans les mains. La situation était grave. Elle espérait que Kolya n'en viendrait pas aux pires extrémités. Après tout, il s'était montré impitoyable lors de la tempête et il n'allait pas faire de cadeau aux atlantes. Il avait perdu au moins soixante hommes de façon atroce ce jour là et tout cela rajouté à la perte de son amant qu'il attribuait à John et Rodney, cela ne promettait rien de bon. Et…Radek était là bas. Bon, elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le pas sur les évènements. Elle se devait d' être forte.

oooooooooooooo

Dans le bunker souterrain des genii, l'homme qui occupait présentement les pensées d'Elisabeth se tenait debout dans la salle de contrôle. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Elisabeth Weir et le major Sheppard devaient être fous d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était. Il allait pouvoir passer à la seconde partie de son plan. Et Sheppard allait comprendre ce que c'était de souffrir. Dans peu de temps il vivrait un véritable enfer.

-Mihran, ordonna t-il, contacte Sora et dis lui que dans trois heure elle devra agir. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire, ajouta t-il devant le regard interrogateur du jeune soldat. Allez, ne perds pas de temps. Et si tout se passe comme je le pense bientôt nous aurons de la visite.

A suivre…


	10. 10 John

10 ) John

Le major Sheppard quitta le bureau d'Elisabeth Weir et contacta immédiatement le sergent Bates. Il ne savait pas encore s'ils allaient donner l'assaut chez les genii mais il fallait qu'une équipe soit rapidement opérationnelle en cas de nécessité. Heureusement il n'aurait aucun problème de ce coté là. Les militaires de l'expédition avaient été triés sur le volet. C'étaient des professionnels bien entraînés et rompus à ce genre d'exercice.

A la grande surprise de Sheppard, Bates qui manifestait rarement ses sentiments montra une réelle émotion quand il fut informé de la situation. Le major put voir sur le visage du sergent de la colère à l'évocation de l'état de Ford.

John se souvint que Bates avait toujours fait montre d'une certaine estime pour le jeune lieutenant.

-Il faut nous rendre là bas, major, s'exclama Bates, leur montrer qui nous sommes et leur passer l'envie de recommencer!

-Nous ne pouvons pas agir tout de suite sergent mais rassurez vous, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Briefing ce soir dans le bureau du docteur Weir. Choisissez les meilleurs soldats et nous déciderons d'un plan d'action.

-A vos ordres, major.

John Sheppard quitta Bates, il hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Rodney. Il était au bout du couloir et l'entendait déjà crier. Pas de doute, quelqu'un était en train de se faire passer un savon par le grand génie. Malgré la gravité de la situation il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Rodney avait vraiment un sale caractère et quand tout ne se passait pas comme il le désirait, ça faisait mal. Le scientifique n'avait aucune indulgence pour ses collègues et si ces derniers venaient à faire quelques erreurs ils en subissaient les conséquences, c'est à dire que s'abattaient sur leurs pauvres têtes les foudres du génie.

Le major passa une tête prudente dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. En d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé la situation plutôt drôle : Le docteur Kavanaugh était encore en train de se faire engueuler. Quelques scientifiques observaient la scène, l'air blasé, attendant que l'orage passe. John remarqua Miko qui couvait son patron d'un regard admiratif : son idole était pris d'une sainte colère. En effet, la japonaise vouait une véritable adoration à McKay et cela avait toujours amusé John. C'était vrai qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une rivale.

-Hum, hum..émit le militaire. McKay tourna un regard courroucé vers la porte déjà prêt à s'en prendre à l'importun qui osait le déranger en pleine action mais s'adoucit instantanément quand il reconnu le militaire. Néanmoins sa langue acérée reprit le dessus :

-Euh, oui major, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour nous déranger en plein travail parce qu'ici il n'y a que des gens occupés, vous savez. Bien que certains ne seront occupés pendant les trois jours à venir qu'à tenter de réparer leur négligence, ajouta t-il en jetant un regard de mépris au pauvre Kavanaugh qui le regardait avec des envies de meurtre dans les yeux.

-Allez vous autres, au travail ! s'écria t-il, la récréation est terminée.

Les scientifiques se remirent immédiatement à vaquer à leurs occupations. Calvin Kavanaugh passa devant le militaire et celui-ci vit des larmes briller au coin de ses yeux. A ce moment là il eut presque pitié pour lui. Rodney pouvait se montrer redoutable.

-Est-ce que je peux vous parler un moment, McKay ? En privé, s'il vous plait, ajouta t-il avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche.

-Bien sûr major, répondit le scientifique en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le militaire l'entraîna dans un téléporteur. Une fois les portes refermées il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-Que t'arrive t-il John ? Demanda le scientifique étonné.

-J'en avais besoin, c'est tout, murmura le militaire en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

-Bon, voilà que le grand major Sheppard, celui qui nous protège tous, le dur à cuir a besoin d'un câlin, le taquina Rodney.

-Ne te moque pas et serre moi contre toi.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le scientifique en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, juste un instant comme ça. J'en ai besoin.

John ferma les yeux. Oui, il en avait besoin. Cela lui avait pris comme ça, la nécessité impérieuse de voir Rodney, de le toucher, d'écouter battre son coeur, peut-être de s'assurer qu'il était encore là, bien vivant alors qu'une menace planait sur lui.

Il soupira et se dégagea.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda Rodney.

John eut un petit sourire et acquiesça.

-Nous en reparlerons ce soir si tu veux.

-D'accord, allez maintenant va travailler et sois un peu indulgent envers ce pauvre Kavanaugh, plaisanta le militaire en ouvrant les portes.

Rodney allait sortir une réflexion bien sentie sur les capacités du « pauvre Kavanaugh » mais le téléporteur s'était déjà refermé sur son amant. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose tourmentait John, il en était sûr. Bon, ce soir il l'obligerait à lui en parler.

Après tout, ils devaient partager le meilleur mais aussi le pire.

_A suivre…_


	11. 11 Le briefing

11 ) Briefing

Le major Sheppard était satisfait. Le briefing avait débuté depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes et ils avaient bien progressé.

Bates était un homme capable de réagir vite et bien, il l'avait démontré en ayant déjà en main toutes les informations nécessaires sur la planète des genii : La nature du terrain, le climat, la situation des installations souterraines etc.. Tous les renseignements qui deviendraient indispensables en cas d'intervention.

Le sergent n'avait eu aucun mal à composer une unité spéciale formée de tireurs d'élite, de spécialistes en explosif (s'il fallait forcer l'entrée du bunker ) et d'hommes habitués aux actions sur le terrain. Il n'avait même pas fait trop de difficultés pour intégrer Teyla à l'équipe. Le major et lui même en assuraient le commandement.

Ils étaient prêts à intervenir si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sora arpentait d'un pas décidé les couloirs d'Atlantis. Elle avait une mission à effectuer et tout allait se jouer dans les quinze prochaines minutes, lors de l'entretien qu'elle aurait avec un certain scientifique. La jeune genii était impatiente, elle s'apprêtait enfin à quitter la cité. Elle n'y avait pas été maltraitée, non. Longuement interrogée mais elle se devait de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait subi aucune violence de la part de ceux qui se disaient des atlantes.

Mais partir devenait une urgence : chaque jour qui passait voyait augmenter le risque que l'on découvre sa petite installation radio dissimulée sous la jetée ouest, la moins fréquentée. Ses transmissions étaient relayées par un relais provisoire que les genii avaient installé sur le continent mais inévitablement un jour où l'autre un atlante capterait une transmission et là, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa semi-liberté.

Oui, tout cela ne pouvait durer qu'un temps et aujourd'hui cette période touchait à sa fin.

La jeune genii s'arrêta devant le laboratoire et respira lentement. Il fallait qu'elle se détende, le docteur McKay devait la prendre au sérieux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir les nerfs qui lâchent.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. L'homme se trouvait bien là, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop s'éloigner de son laboratoire.

-Docteur McKay, pourrais-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plait ?

Le scientifique la dévisagea étonné, que pouvait bien lui vouloir la jeune genii ? Comme tout le monde ici il savait qui elle était mais n'avait pas de contact avec elle.

-Que voulez-vous ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

-Je dois vous parler en privé répondit la jeune femme d'un ton ferme.

Bon, c'était le jour !Mais il se doutait bien que Sora n'allait pas l'entraîner dans un transporteur pour un gros câlin comme John précédemment.

-Nous pouvons aller dans mon bureau, proposa le scientifique en se dirigeant vers une petite porte. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune fille.

Quinze minutes plus tard, quand ils ressortirent son sourire avait disparu.

Ooooooooooooo

Elisabeth Weir s'étira discrètement sur sa chaise et observa les hommes et les femmes réunis dans la pièce. Elle était présente au briefing en tant que dirigeante d'Atlantis mais n'intervenait pas. Il s'agissait ici de la préparation d'une action militaire. A chacun sa spécialité. Son regard se perdit dans le vague : elle se préparait mentalement au difficile entretien qu'elle aurait avec Kolya le lendemain.

Elle se laissa aller sur sa chaise, son esprit vagabonda. Elle imagina la prise d'otage. Comment Ford avait-il été blessé ? Peut-être en tentant de protéger Carson et Radek. Radek…Est-ce que quelqu'un était au courant de leur liaison, sur Atlantis ? Sheppard avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose. Elle espérait que Radek allait bien. Et Carson ? Dire que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il se rende sur cette planète. Elle se souvenait de leur entretien et du peu d'enthousiasme que le médecin avait manifesté à l'idée de quitter la cité. Il avait ses recherches, son infirmerie mais le docteur Beckett était un homme fondamentalement bon et Elisabeth était sure qu'il aurait soigné le diable en personne s'il l'avait fallu. Amis, ennemis, Carson dispensait ses soins à tous.

Ennemi…l'esprit d'Elisabeth se focalisa sur ce mot. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait, ce n'était pas loin, à quelque part dans un recoin de son cerveau mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle se concentra.

Puis subitement la connexion s'établit et la lumière se fit, les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler. Etait-il possible que..

Elisabeth saisit brusquement la radio posé sur la table devant elle, faisant sursauter le major Sheppard. Elle se connecta avec l'infirmerie et demanda à parler avec l'infirmière présente.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle mettait fin à la conversation. John la fixait, l'air interrogateur.

-Major, il se pourrait que nous tenions notre indicateur : Figurez-vous que Sora était présente à l'infirmerie quand le docteur Beckett a annoncé son départ pour la planète des enfants et pour peu qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec les siens, cela répondrait aux questions que nous nous posons. Mais comment s'y serait-elle pris pour contacter Kolya ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je pense que vous pourriez avoir raison, répondit le militaire, nous devrions l'interroger.

-Attendez, réfléchit la jeune femme, je ne comprends pas bien, elle devait tout de même se douter que les soupçons finiraient par se porter sur elle. Quelque chose ne colle pas. Elle se serait sacrifiée pour transmettre les informations puisqu'elle n'a aucun moyen de s'évader, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que nous l'avons laissé libre de circuler dans la cité. Major, ça ne va pas ? Hé John !

Mais John Sheppard ne l'écoutait plus. A son tour il assemblait les pièces du puzzle et ses conclusions étaient pour le moins déroutantes. Si ce qu'il en déduisait s'avérait juste, alors Kolya était un des hommes les plus retors qu'il connaisse. Le genii aurait trouvé le moyen de mettre la main sur Rodney McKay tout en faisant sortir Sora de la cité. Et le pire c'était que ce serait Rodney qui aiderait à l'évasion de la genii parce qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Kolya n'avait pas douté un instant que le scientifique se livrerait pour sauver ses amis. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était que Rodney se sentirait trahi par son amant qui ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Tout en courant en direction du laboratoire John songea amèrement qu'il s'était bien fait avoir. Kolya avait superbement manœuvré. Lui aussi était un génie à sa façon.

_A suivre…_


	12. 12 Rodney

12 ) Rodney

Le docteur Rodney McKay et Sora s'étaient rendus immédiatement dans la partie de la cité où se trouvaient les jumpers. Par chance les lieux étaient déserts. Le scientifique effectua diverses manipulations, bloquant manuellement et de façon provisoire l'accès aux lieux. Puis il s'introduisit dans chacun des vaisseaux et procéda à quelques maniements. Il n'avait pas l'intention de provoquer de graves avaries aux jumpers mais d'empêcher toute poursuite. Il fallait qu'il prenne de l'avance sur John.

Il s'installa aux commandes de jumper 1, Sora s'assit à ses cotés. Il songea une fois de plus qu'il avait eu raison de se faire inoculer le gène des anciens. Et puis John lui avait donné de nombreuses leçons de pilotage depuis ce jour où pour la première fois il s'était installé aux commandes. Cela n'avait pas été une réussite : question trajectoire ça tenait plutôt du slalom.

Rodney serra les dents : il s'en souvenait d'autant plus que c'était à la fin de cette désastreuse journée où Abrams et Gall avaient trouvé la mort que John et lui s'étaient déclarés leur amour.

Mais aujourd'hui John lui avait menti, par omission en quelque sorte et il se sentait trahi. On ne lui avait pas donné le choix et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. On l'avait privé de son libre-arbitre, c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait et il en était révolté. Pourtant il était concerné. Il sentit la colère faire de nouveau surface : il ne voulait plus être protégé comme s'il était incapable de faire face à une crise. John avait exagéré cette fois-ci. Rodney soupira : il devait cesser de penser à cela et surtout ne pas faiblir. Il se devait d'être déterminé s'il voulait sauver ses amis prisonniers des genii. S'il échouait, Carson, Radek et Ford mourraient, Sora l'en avait assuré. A présent leur survie à tous les trois dépendait de lui.

Ooooooooooooo

-Où est le docteur McKay ? s'écria le major en ouvrant à la volée la porte du laboratoire.

Ce fut Miko qui répondit :

-Il est parti il y a un instant avec cette jeune genii, Sora.

-A ce moment la radio de John Sheppard grésilla :

-Activation intérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles.

-Faites quelque chose, retenez le, hurla le major dans sa radio.

-Impossible, il s'agit du code du docteur McKay.

John se rua dans la salle de contrôle. Il arriva à temps pour apercevoir Rodney à travers la vitre du jumper. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le scientifique bougea les lèvres. Que disait-il ?

-Non ? Rodney, non ! hurla John.

Mais c'était trop tard, le jumper franchit la porte des étoiles.

Sora se détendit et se laissa aller sur le siège du jumper. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Le docteur McKay avait immédiatement saisi la situation. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait été vraiment secoué à l'audition du disque que Sora lui avait remis. On y entendait Carson décrire leur situation et parler de la blessure de Ford. Radek lui aussi avait pris la parole et le scientifique avait fait montre d'une véritable émotion quand il avait reconnu l'inimitable accent tchèque de son collègue. Et Sora n'avait même pas eu besoin d'employer les arguments qu'elle avait préparé pour l'obliger à se livrer en échange de ses amis.

Rodney sentit le regard de la jeune genii peser sur lui mais ne fit pas de remarque. Il réfléchissait. Pour commencer il devait obtenir la liberté des trois otages. Tant que Carson, Radek et Ford ne seraient pas en sécurité dans le jumper, il ne se livrerait pas aux genii. Il avait un avantage sur Sora : il était armé. Quand il avait neutralisé les vaisseaux, il n'avait eu aucune peine à mettre la main sur une arme. Cela lui servirait lors des négociations parce que la tractation allait se passer comme il l'avait décidé, lui. Que cela plaise où non à Kolya.

Il avait un plan.

A suivre… 


	13. 13 L'échange

13 ) L'échange

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence morose. Les deux occupants étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Rodney sentit la déprime le gagner. Quels étaient les projets de Kolya le concernant ? Pourquoi le voulait-il précisément lui, le docteur McKay ? S'il avait besoin d'un scientifique, il aurait pu utiliser Radek mais non, c'était bien lui, Rodney McKay que voulait le chef genii, il l'avait bien précisé sur le disque et il promettait de libérer les otages en échange.

Rodney ne savait pas ce que valait la parole de Kolya mais Sora lui avait affirmé qu'il était fiable. Rodney avait tout de même des doutes : il n'aurait pas fait confiance à Sora alors Kolya…

Les heures passèrent, interminables, le scientifique se concentra sur le contrôle du jumper. Il était loin d'avoir les talents de John et de plus il sentait la fatigue le gagner. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher parce qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la planète des genii.

Sora réclama la radio et se fit expliquer comment contacter les siens. La communication fut rapidement établie. Elle fit un rapport succinct et écouta les ordres qui lui étaient transmis.

Rodney posa le vaisseau à l'endroit que lui indiqua la jeune femme.

-Ouvrez maintenant, ordonna t-elle.

-Certainement pas, décréta le scientifique. Nous allons procéder comme je le dirais où bien il n'y aura pas d'échange, précisez le à vos amis.

Sora hésita quelques secondes et reprit contact avec son chef à qui elle rapporta les dernières exigences du scientifique. Elle attendit la réponse puis activa le haut-parleur. La voix grave de Kolya s'éleva dans le vaisseau. Rodney sursauta.

-Que proposez vous docteur McKay ?

Le scientifique s'arma de courage. Il devait empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il ne fallait pas que l'autre en face pense qu'il manquait de détermination. Cela ruinerait aussi sûr son plan. Mon Dieu, qu'aurait fait Elisabeth dans cette situation ? Et John ?

Rodney s'efforça de chasser ces pensées. Il devait être à la hauteur et se concentrer : Il s'agissait maintenant de se montrer convaincant.

Il affermit sa voix :

-Je veux que les docteurs Beckett et Zelenka ainsi que le lieutenant Ford se présentent d'abord à l'arrière du vaisseau, seuls. Vous vous tiendrez à une vingtaine de mètres , je ne veux pas voir un seul de vos hommes dans la périphérie immédiate du jumper. J'actionnerais l'ouverture et ils entreront pendant que Sora et moi sortirons. Nous nous croiserons sur le seuil.

-Dr McKay, rien ne vous empêchera de faire rentrer vos amis et de rester à l'intérieur.

-J'ai une arme, répondit le scientifique en extirpant l'objet de sous sa veste, je la remettrais à Sora au moment où nous nous croiserons.

-Sora ?

-C'est vrai commandant, il possède un 9 mm.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Rodney fut pris d'un doute : il espérait ne pas avoir aggravé la situation en prenant l'initiative de l'échange. Apres tout il n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de situation.

La voix s'éleva de nouveau :

-C'est d'accord docteur, nous ferons à votre façon mais vous compliquez bien les choses, je n'ai qu'une parole et quand je fais une promesse je la tiens. Votre ami Sheppard doit maintenant le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, si quelque chose va de travers, nous abattrons vos amis alors pas d'entourloupe docteur, d'accord ?

-OK. McKay sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Ouf, il était mort de peur mais il allait y arriver, dans quelques minutes ses amis seraient en sécurité à l'intérieur du jumper. Il fut distrait de ses pensées par la vision de Carson et Zelenka soutenant Ford. Le tchèque discutait avec Kolya. Ce dernier devait certainement lui donner les directives. La discussion sembla s'envenimer : Radek s'agitait et faisait des moulinets avec ses bras. Rodney se demanda s'il invectivait le genii en tchèque et cela lui arracha un petit sourire : Quand son collègue était énervé ou excité, sa langue maternelle ressortait aussitôt.

Finalement Kolya l'air excédé poussa le scientifique vers le jumper. Celui ci aida Carson à faire avancer Ford.

C'était le moment. Rodney se demanda s'il avait déjà eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il serra les poings, il se devait d'être courageux n'empêche que son cœur battait vraiment fort. Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle, déjà Sora l'observait, évaluant peut-être sa détermination, cherchant comment elle pouvait prendre le dessus.

-N'y pensez même pas Sora, l' avertit-il.

-N'ayez crainte, docteur McKay, je tiens autant que vous à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux. Croyez moi si vous le voulez mais je n'y comprends pas plus que vous dans cette…elle hésita sur le mot : cette... transaction. Elle le dévisagea avec dédain : D'ailleurs je me demande ce que vous pourriez valoir de plus qu'un scientifique et un médecin _réunis._

-Peut-être mon génie ou bien mon charme personnel ? suggéra McKay se demandant comment il arrivait à plaisanter dans un moment pareil mais cela lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait maintenant plus détendu.

Sora haussa les épaules :

-C'est le moment docteur, allons-y, déclara t-elle fermement.

La dernière pensée cohérente du scientifique fut de se dire que cette femme avait des nerfs d'acier. Il se vit comme au ralenti actionner l'ouverture et se diriger vers l'arrière du jumper. Carson, Zelenka et Ford avancèrent. Au moment ou ils se croisèrent sur le seuil il se vit remettre le 9mm à Sora qui le braqua sur sa tempe. Il échangea un regard navré avec Carson et Zelenka. Il s'entendit murmurer « refermez immédiatement le jumper » et quelques secondes plus tard il perçut le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture. Il se retourna.

C'était terminé, le jumper s'éleva lentement et s'éloigna vers l'est. Rodney ressentit comme une sensation de vide l'étreindre. Il se sentit d'un coup seul et désorienté. Et extrêmement vulnérable. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il parvint à les retenir. Il avait sa fierté et n'allait pas se donner en spectacle à ces genii. N'empêche qu'il se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir l'air terrifié et perdu.

Il se rendit compte que le commandant Kolya se tenait devant lui et l'observait avec attention. Le scientifique eut le sentiment fugace que rien ne devait échapper à cet homme là, il le fixait comme s'il lisait en lui et savait exactement ce que lui, Rodney ressentait à l'instant présent.

-Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous, déclara le genii sur un ton ironique et merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation, ajouta-il d'un air narquois, vous m'en voyez ravi.

A suivre… 


	14. 14 Chez les genii

14 ) Chez les genii

Rodney McKay jeta un regard glacé au commandant Kolya. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser et était visiblement content de lui mais surtout il ne présentait pas une attitude hostile envers lui.

On ne lui lia ni les pieds ni les mains comme il s'y attendait. On ne le couvrit pas de chaînes non plus. Bon les chaînes ce n'était pas qu'il y croyait vraiment mais dans son imagination les prisonniers étaient toujours recouverts de lourdes chaînes de la tête aux pieds.

-Allons-y, ordonna Kolya.

Le petit groupe se mit en route. Le scientifique pensa un moment qu'ils allaient prendre la direction du village et descendre dans le bunker par la trappe de la grange. C'est comme cela que John et lui avaient découvert l'entrée des installations souterraines des genii. Mais ils prenaient manifestement la direction opposée.

Devant l'air étonné de Rodney Kolya expliqua :

-L'autre entrée ne sert plus à rien, nous l'avons condamnée, elle est murée. Trop de monde connaissait son existence, n'est-ce pas docteur McKay ? Cela risque de ne pas faciliter la tache de vos amis s'ils s'avisaient de venir vous récupérer.

Rodney ne répondit pas et foudroya le genii du regard. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire .

-Attention docteur, regardez où vous mettez les pieds, avertit Kolya.

Trop tard : Le groupe venait d'entamer la descente d'une ravine dont les bords escarpés étaient parsemés de rochers. Au fond sinuait le lit à sec d'un ancien torrent. Rodney posa le pied sur une pierre et commença à glisser, provoquant devant lui un petit éboulis. Kolya le rattrapa à temps en le retenant par la manche.

-Restez avec nous, docteur, ce n'est pas le moment qu'il vous arrive un accident.

Rodney se redressa, pale. Il s'en voulait de trembler un peu mais la chute aurait pu avoir de grave conséquences.

-Je..je suppose que je dois vous remercier, grinça t-il ?

-C'est comme vous voulez mais restez en vie pour l'instant, répondit le genii.

Rodney se demanda ce que le « pour l'instant » sous-entendait. Bon, il se doutait bien que les genii n'étaient pas des anges, loin de là mais la réflexion de Kolya le fit frissonner.

Kolya ne lui lâcha pas le bras tout le temps que dura la descente au grand étonnement du scientifique. Il ne le libéra que lorsqu' ils arrivèrent dans le lit du torrent qu'ils suivirent un instant. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis Rodney remarqua avec stupéfaction que l'ancien sillon se perdait dans un inextricable fouillis de buissons et de taillis. Ils étaient devant un cul-de-sac. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

-Allez-y Mihran, ordonna Kolya.

Le scientifique observa avec curiosité un jeune soldat parler dans une petite radio et quelques secondes plus tard les buissons s'écartèrent de l'intérieur, dévoilant une ouverture. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Le chef genii s'adressa enfin à Sora :

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, vous êtes la digne fille de votre père, s'il était encore vivant il serait fier de vous.

Sora hocha la tête avec plaisir. Les félicitations venant de Kolya étaient rares.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir commandant. Comme nous tous ici je suis au service de notre peuple, répliqua la jeune femme en saluant.

Rodney sentit un frisson de crainte le traverser et il se demanda une fois de plus quelles étaient les intentions de Kolya à son égard. Comme si ce dernier avait lu dans ses pensées il se retourna vers lui.

-Suivez moi, docteur McKay, venez avec nous Mihran ordonna t-il au jeune militaire qui avait commandité l'ouverture du bunker avec sa radio.

Kolya s'engagea dans un long corridor et Mihran fit signe à Rodney de suivre. Le scientifique sentait une certaine hostilité dans l'attitude du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui jetait des regards noirs. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient deux peuples ennemis mais Rodney était à leur merci. Il n'y avait donc rien qu'il puisse faire afin de leur nuire. Le scientifique finit par se dire qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qui expliquerait que ce Mihran lui en veuille personnellement. Il ne le connaissait même pas.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent dans une vaste salle pleine d'appareils divers. Rodney, curieux, commença par faire le tour des installations : il avait de la peine à évaluer à quel degré de technologie étaient parvenus les genii. La dernière fois ils fabriquaient une bombe atomique dans des conditions de sécurité désastreuses.

Il fut interrompu dans ses observations par Kolya qui s'était installé devant un système de radio télévisuel. Rodney songea que question communications les genii avaient un excellent niveau.

-Docteur McKay, approchez et installez vous ici, intima le genii désignant la place vacante à coté de lui. Allez Mihran, établis la transmission.

Le genii procéda à quelques manipulations et émit un signal. Aussitôt l'écran s'alluma et Rodney sursauta en reconnaissant le visage grave d' Elisabeth.

Kolya se pencha en avant et prit la parole, toujours son petit sourire ironique aux lèvres :

-Docteur Weir, je suis heureux de vous voir….avec quelques heures d'avance. Vous avez compris bien sûr que je n'avais cherché qu'à vous occuper le temps que mon plan se mette en place. Ah major Sheppard, je me demandais où vous étiez passé, s'exclama le genii reconnaissant le militaire qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran à coté de la diplomate. Je suppose que vous avez mis à profit ces dernières heures afin de mettre au point une opération qui n'aura pas lieu. Vous savez pourquoi major ? Parce que si un de vos jumper se pose sur notre planète, c'est votre petit ami qui en pâtira. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au docteur McKay, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de John s'éleva glacée, pleine de colère contenue.

-Kolya, je vous jure que si vous touchez un cheveu de McKay, je vous tuerais, vous et votre bande d'assassins.

-Assassins, comme vous y allez Sheppard s'exclama le genii sentant la colère le gagner. C'est vous qui dites cela alors que vous avez assassiné soixante de mes hommes de sang-froid. Mesurez vos propos sinon votre ami ici présent en subira les conséquences, explosa t-il en saisissant le scientifique brutalement et en l'attirant devant l'écran. Regardez le bien, asséna t-il parce que vous n'êtes pas prêt de le revoir !

Rodney était terrifié par la brusque explosion du genii mais il tenta de se reprendre, il devait se montrer courageux et inciter John à ne pas faire d'actions inconsidérées. Rodney avait plus peur pour John au cas où celui ci tenterait de se poser sur cette planète que pour lui parce qu'il était sûr que les genii lui tomberaient dessus à peine sorti du jumper. Et vu la haine que Kolya semblait porter au major…

-John..John, je vais bien, articula t-il, ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal. N'interviens pas s'il te plait.

-Rodney ! je te sortirais de là et je te jure que…

-Laissez moi parler major, le coupa Elisabeth d'une voix calme et raisonnable. Kolya, quelles sont vos conditions pour nous rendre le docteur McKay ?

Le ton posé de la jeune femme calma le genii.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de conditions, docteur Weir, mais je vous recontacterais bientôt et d'ici là, pas de mauvais coup, compris ?

-Compris, commandant Kolya, je suis sûre que le docteur McKay sera bien traité, en attendant.

Kolya coupa la communication et se renversa sur son siège.

-Mihran, montre ses nouveaux quartiers au docteur McKay, ordonna t-il.

A suivre… 


	15. 15 Mihran

**NC 17**

15 ) Mihran

Le visage de Kolya disparut de l'écran et John Sheppard se leva d'un bond, en rage.

-Je vais tuer ce salaud, cria t-il.. Je pars tout de suite et je l'étripe !

-Non, John, vous n'en ferez rien déclara froidement Elisabeth Weir en le retenant d'une poigne ferme, vous avez entendu Kolya ? Si un jumper se pose sur leur planète il s'en prendra à Rodney. Je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

Je sais que c'est difficile mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que Kolya nous contacte de nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas Elisabeth, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de rester là à ne rien faire pendant que cet ordure retient Rodney.

Le militaire était blanc de rage.

-John, nous n'avons pas le choix répliqua la diplomate alors ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles encore.

John Sheppard serra les poings, rageur. Il était impuissant, la suite des évènements dépendait de Kolya et ils étaient coincés, Elisabeth avait raison. Tenter une action aurait été mettre inconsidérément la vie de Rodney en danger mais rester là à ne rien faire lui était insoutenable. Il tremblait pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs dans son existence mais là, c'était loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Si on lui avait dit il y avait un an de cela qu'il serait mort de peur pour la personne qui partageait sa vie et qu'en plus cette personne était un homme il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais sur Atlantis, la donne n'était pas la même, tout était différent et les sentiments fleurissaient, exacerbés par l'urgence et les dangers nouveaux auxquels ils devaient faire face.

Il aimait Rodney, plus que tout..

-Voilà ce que je vous propose, argumenta la diplomate, nous allons attendre que Kolya se manifeste de nouveau. Il a dit qu'il le ferait et je le crois. Je pense, elle hésita puis se décida à continuer…ça va vous choquer mais je pense que paradoxalement c'est un homme de parole. Je parle d'expérience mais bien sur je peux me tromper. Je ne dis pas cela pour vous rassurer John, dit-elle précipitamment parant l'argument du militaire, je le sens, c'est tout, c'est mon métier vous savez.

John hésita puis finit par acquiescer. Et si Elisabeth avait raison ? Après tout les otages avaient été relâchés. Radek Zelenka les avait contacté il y avait un moment déjà pour annoncer leur libération et leur arrivée imminente. Sur ce coup là, Kolya avait tenu parole.

Il y avait peut-être un espoir.

-Activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles, grésilla une voix dans le haut parleur comme pour le conforter dans sa réflexion, les faisant tout deux sursauter, c'est le code du lieutenant Ford.

Le major Sheppard tenta de se rassurer, il y avait peut-être un espoir. Mais il ne pourrait attendre trop longtemps. Avec où sans l'accord de Weir il n'attendrait pas plus que ce qu'il était nécessaire pour agir.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sur la planète des genii l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Dans une chambre sombre deux hommes en sueur s'ébattaient sur un lit, faisant l'amour.

Kolya ferma les yeux et jouit en criant. Mihran se laissa alors aller au plaisir soulagé que cette fois encore Kolya n'ait pas prononcé le nom de son ancien amant pendant l'orgasme. D'ailleurs cela n'arrivait presque plus et Mihran lui en était reconnaissant parce ce qu'il ne pensait pas supporter cela encore longtemps.

Sa réflexion lui arracha une pensée amère : Comme s'il avait le choix ! Cette situation c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée et il était maintenant pris à son propre piège. Il l'avait voulu, il s'était donné à Kolya afin de servir ses propres ambitions et le piège s'était refermé sur lui de toutes les manières.

Curieusement Mihran ne le regrettait pas : Sa relation avec Kolya lui apportait ce qu'il avait recherché : pouvoir et responsabilités au sein de l'état major. Il était le bras droit de son chef et son amant et sa vie sexuelle était certes tourmentée mais particulièrement excitante. Kolya était un amant exigeant et autoritaire mais leurs relations comblaient le jeune militaire. Dans les bras de son amant il découvrait un plaisir dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence et il s'y abandonnait sans réserve même s'il avait parfois la prescience de l'étau qui l'enserrait, comprimant ce qui lui restait de liberté et d'indépendance.

Et ce soir l'excitation du chef genii semblait décuplée par sa victoire sur les atlantes. Victoire sans livrer bataille mais victoire tout de même.

Mihran, épuisé et en sueur roula sur le coté et caressa la poitrine de son amant, jouant avec les boucles de duvet brun. Il leva la tête et examina le visage aux yeux sombres, il aurait donné cher afin de savoir quelles étaient les pensées de Kolya après l'amour.

Peut-être songeait-il à lui, Mihran ? D'ailleurs les doigts de Kolya venaient de s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, les caressant négligemment et déclenchant des frissons sur sa nuque, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il se blottit contre son amant.

-Mihran, t'es-tu assuré que le docteur McKay ne manque de rien ?

Le jeune genii crut à l'instant que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre. Il se raidit, bouillonnant de rage : Kolya pensait à ce..ce McKay alors que lui, Mihran venait une fois de plus de se donner sans restriction aucune, se soumettant sans broncher à tous les désirs de Kolya. Mihran avait tout de suite détesté le scientifique, pressentant sinon un danger, tout au moins une source d'ennui. De plus le jeune soldat trouvait que Kolya faisait preuve de bien des égards envers l'atlante. Si le jeune militaire en avait eu le pouvoir, le docteur McKay se trouverait à l'heure qu'il était dans une geôle au dernier sous-sol là où était sa place.

Le chef genii sentit le changement chez son jeune amant. Il se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'observer et Mihran eut la sensation que ce regard le transperçait, laissant entrevoir le fond de son âme et les sentiments qui l'agitaient.

Kolya se saisit des poignets de son amant et les ramena sur les draps au dessus de la tête, les emprisonnant dans l'étau des ses puissantes mains. Il durcit le ton :

-Je t'ai posé une question, Mihran et tu as intérêt à y répondre, exigeât-il tout en renforçant la pression sur les poignets du jeune militaire.

Mihran serra les dents :

-Oui, McKay a tout ce dont il a besoin, j'ai agi selon vos ordres, répondit-il d'une voix vibrante d'une colère qu'il tentait vainement de contenir.

Kolya l'observa un instant, curieux.

-Tu es jaloux Mihran, énonça t-il froidement et tu t'oublies. Ne désobéis jamais à mes ordres, tu sais ce dont ce je suis capable, n'est-ce pas ?

La contrainte sur les bras du jeune homme s'affermit lui arrachant cette fois ci un petit gémissement de douleur, Mihran hocha la tête, vaincu.

Sans attendre de réponse Kolya reprit possession du corps tremblant sous lui, l'amenant de nouveau vers l'envie et le désir. Mihran, de nouveau excité planta profondément ses doigts dans le dos de son amant et s'offrit encore. Un instant plus tard il criait de plaisir sous les assauts de son amant. Kolya le martelait avec force, affirmant son pouvoir et sa domination sur lui avant d'atteindre une nouvelle fois la jouissance dans de derniers et erratiques coups de reins. Puis il s'abattit, repu.

Sous lui son jeune amant émergeait lentement des brumes du plaisir. Kolya releva d'un geste qui aurait pu être de tendresse une mèche de cheveux blonds collés au front et approcha lentement ses lèvres de l'oreille de Mihran, frôlant intentionnellement les lobes sensibles.

-Ne me déçois jamais, murmura t-il de sa voix profonde et grave tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes.

Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en entourant le torse puissant de ses bras, caressant le large dos ne sachant plus très bien dans l'instant présent s'il se trouvait au paradis ou en enfer. ( 1 ).

_A suivre…_

1 ) Oui, je sais le paradis et l'enfer sont des notions terrestres.


	16. 16 Rodney prisonnier 1ère partie

16 ) Rodney prisonnier ( première partie )

Rodney McKay examinait la pièce où l'avait conduit Mihran. La chambre semblait un peu austère mais elle était tout de même agréable malgré le manque de fenêtre, un grand lit, une table et une chaise ainsi qu'un fauteuil. Un placard occupait un pan de mur. Curieux Rodney l'ouvrit . Il y avait quelques vêtements et il fut surpris de les trouver à peu près à sa taille. Cette découverte le laissa songeur, d'un coté elle le mettait mal à l'aise parce que cela voulait dire que Kolya le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas douter qu'il se livrerait en échange de ses amis mais d'un autre coté il se sentait rassuré, manifestement il serait traité avec certains égards.

Pour l'instant.

Une petite porte l'intrigua, elle s'ouvrit sur une salle de bain plutôt exiguë mais assez bien équipée. Il aurait pensé les installations souterraines des genii plus rudimentaires. Là aussi il examina l'intérieur du meuble et y trouva tout ce qui lui était nécessaire.

Décidément les genii n'en finissaient pas de l'étonner mais il n'avait aucune intention de séjourner longtemps chez eux même s'ils présentaient un certain sens de l'hospitalité. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'évader du bunker, déjà, ensuite il aviserait. Il lui semblait que sortir de ces souterrains serait un premier pas vers la liberté.

Le scientifique retourna à la chambre et commença à fouiller, cherchant un objet qui pourrait éventuellement lui servir d'arme mais à part démonter une étagère, ce qui n'était pas très discret il ne trouva rien. Décidément les genii étaient aussi des gens prudents.

Rodney fronça les sourcils et retourna à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le meuble et en renversa le contenu dans l'évier sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit le tiroir et examina l'intérieur . C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il n'y avait pas de rasoir. Il fit la grimace, vraiment très prudents les genii.

Il retourna à la chambre et s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, découragé. Il se sentait impuissant. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers John, il espérait qu'il n'entreprendrait pas d'action inconsidérée. Il l'aimait plus que tout et cet amour là l'étonnait encore. Lui, le docteur Rodney McKay, génie reconnu des deux galaxies n'avait jamais accordé une grande place aux sentiments dans sa vie. Son travail l'accaparait, il était primordial pour lui et il n'avait pas de temps pour le reste. Il était sorti avec des femmes et avait eut une lubie pour Samantha Carter mais sans y croire vraiment. C'était plutôt un rôle qu'il jouait et qui le rendait peut être un peu loufoque mais apportait une certaine touche d'humanité à son personnage. Cela rassurait les autres de lui voir des faiblesses.

Et il avait rencontré le major John Sheppard. Il en était tombé fou amoureux dès les premiers jours, s'étonnant de se découvrir de pareils sentiments et encore plus envers un homme. Il avait combattu et rejeté ces émotions, refusant d'assumer. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à ces choses là et rien n'indiquait que le major partageait ces sentiments, bien au contraire. Sheppard s'était révélé un véritable coureur de jupons à tel point que Rodney l'avait surnommé capitaine Kirk, du nom du commandant du vaisseau Enterprise dont les aventures l'avaient fait rêver un temps, il y avait maintenant bien longtemps. Et le nom avait resurgit du brouillard de son enfance.

Et un soir, à la fin de cette terrible journée où Abrams et Gall avaient trouvé la mort, le major était venu frapper à sa porte. Rodney voulait rester seul, il avait pleuré longtemps et cela devait se voir. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de Gall , il aurait pu s'il avait montré un peu plus de compassion à son égard éviter que ce dernier ne se suicide. Mais Rodney lui avait collé le .9mm dans la main et avait tenté maladroitement de le rassurer, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment là, retrouver le major, l'aider _lui _et non pas rester avec ce mort-vivant dont la vue seule le rendait malade.

Et quand la détonation avait retenti il en avait presque ressenti une sorte de soulagement.

Et plus tard dans sa chambre sur Atlantis il s'était demandé quel sorte de monstre il était.

Le major avait frappé et Rodney avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix et John était entré. Il était resté quelques secondes silencieux, observant Rodney puis il s'était avancé et sans dire un mot l'avait pris dans ses bras. Rodney s'était alors abandonné et ses pleurs avaient redoublé puis il s'était calmé et là John l'avait embrassé et lui avait avoué son amour. Rodney lui avait répondu. John n'était reparti que le lendemain matin. Il s'était avéré être un amant tendre et doux, patient et amoureux. Contrairement au scientifique ce n' était pas sa première expérience avec un homme et Rodney en avait été rassuré, le major savait ce qu'il faisait.

Et depuis ils étaient ensemble, amoureux. Rien n'était parfait bien sur, John surprotégeait Rodney, parfois à la grande fureur de ce dernier et avait tendance à la jalousie mais le scientifique avait une confiance aveugle en son amant, jusqu'à ces dernières heures. Pourquoi John ne lui avait-il pas parlé du chantage de Kolya ? Pour le protéger bien sur, une fois de plus.

Rodney se prit la tête dans les mains, à quoi cela servait-il de ressasser tout cela ? Il était prisonnier et cela ne ferait guère évoluer la situation de s'appesantir sur le comportement de John à son égard.

La porte s'ouvrit et le scientifique bondit sur ses pieds. Kolya entra suivi de cet homme, Mihran.

-Vous n'avez pas appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ? demanda le scientifique avec humeur. Il s'en voulut aussitôt, il était prisonnier de ces hommes et ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux de les provoquer mais cela avait été plus fort que lui, il ne savait jamais quand il fallait se taire.

Mais Kolya ne sembla pas le prendre mal, il avait toujours ce petit sourire ironique qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté depuis le matin.

-Docteur McKay, s'enquit le genii avec courtoisie est-ce que vous disposez de tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, Mihran se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper. N'est-ce pas Mihran ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Ce que je veux c'est ma liberté Kolya, lâcha le scientifique tout de go.

-Je crains alors de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire sur ce point là, docteur, n'y a t-il pas autre chose que vous désirez ?

Rodney hésita, le genii semblait bien disposé, il tenta le coup :

-Euh, j'ai besoin d'un rasoir.

Kolya sourit franchement.

-Vous comprenez j'en suis sûr la raison de cette omission mais Mihran va vous chercher cela tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux du jeune militaire lancèrent des éclairs mais il s'éclipsa sans un mot.

-Veuillez excuser Mihran, docteur McKay, on dirait qu'il ne vous porte pas dans son cœur.

Rodney scruta Kolya et une étincelle de compréhension jaillit.

-Oh, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, je vois, ce jeune homme remplace comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Pranos, oui je crois que c'est ça, Pran…

Rodney ne put terminer sa phrase. Il se sentit soulevé et plaqué avec rudesse contre le mur. Son crâne heurta violemment la paroi. Kolya, les yeux brûlants de fureur l'écrasait de son corps.

-Ne prononcez jamais son nom, écuma t-il avec rage, jamais vous m'entendez ?

Le poing fermé du genii sur le col du scientifique se resserra, Rodney, terrifié comprit qu'il était allé trop loin dans la provocation.

-Excusez-moi, murmura t-il doucement, excusez-moi.

Kolya le regarda dans les yeux et pendant quelques secondes Rodney crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu puis le genii desserra son étreinte mais ne se déplaça pas. Le scientifique pouvait sentir le corps tendu à l'extrême peser contre lui.

-S'il vous plait, souffla le scientifique.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard en silence puis la colère du commandant sembla s'amenuiser. Il finit par relâcher complètement la pression et Rodney se dégagea doucement.

-Je suis désolé, répéta t-il. Il ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi il continuait à s'excuser. Peut-être avait-il un peu honte d'avoir été si gratuitement cruel. Si Kolya avait aimé Pranos il devait énormément souffrir de sa perte. Et Rodney s'il était odieux et égocentrique n'était pas un homme délibérément méchant.

Kolya fit quelques part dans la pièce, Rodney l'observa, indécis.

-Commandant ? Hasarda t-il.

-N'en parlons plus docteur McKay déclara le genii qui avait retrouvé son calme, tenez, voilà Mihran. Il restera avec vous le temps que vous utilisiez ce rasoir et le reprendra ensuite, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il arrive un accident, n'est-ce pas ? déclara t-il de son ton grave et narquois à la fois.

Le commandant était redevenu lui même.

_A suivre…_


	17. 17 Rodney prisonnier 2ème partie

17 ) Rodney prisonnier ( deuxième partie )

Rodney McKay appuya machinalement sur la poignée de la porte et à sa grande stupéfaction elle s'ouvrit. Il n'était pas enfermé. Il bénéficiait donc d'une sorte de semi-liberté comme Sora sur Atlantis. Il entrebâilla la porte avec prudence et fit quelques pas dans le couloir s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'un garde lui tombe dessus mais le militaire en faction au bout du corridor ne fit pas mine de l'intercepter. Le scientifique était perplexe, manifestement il était libre de circuler dans le bunker mais cela n'altérait en rien son angoisse, il restait tout de même prisonnier.

Il décida de pousser plus avant son exploration quand l'aide de camp de Kolya, Mihran arriva.

-Docteur McKay, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Le ton était poli mais la voix glacée.

Sans attendre de réponse le jeune genii s'engagea dans les couloirs. Rodney lui emboîta le pas et les deux hommes arrivèrent dans une salle à manger qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était là que Cowen les avait convié à un repas devant sceller leur entente quelques mois plus tôt et où le chef genii avait appris de la bouche des atlantes embarrassés que ces derniers avaient provoqués le réveil des wraith.

Le commandant Kolya se trouvait attablé là avec quelques hommes et femmes dont Sora qui le toisa avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Docteur McKay, s'exclama le genii avec courtoisie, installez-vous. Il désigna une place vacante en face de lui et Rodney sentit nettement Mihran se raidir. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot et s'installa à coté du scientifique.

Rodney s'assit et inspecta le contenu de son assiette. Il y avait là un morceau de viande accompagné d'une espèce d'haricot à la forme bizarre : le fameux _tava_ certainement. Sur le bord de l'assiette était posé une espèce de fruit jaune que le scientifique inspecta d'un air soupçonneux.

-Mangez, ordonna Kolya.

Les genii commencèrent le repas. La conversation était émaillée de réflexions anodines sur ce qui se passait au village en surface. Un des convives posa quelques questions à Sora sur la cité d'Atlantis. Les genii semblaient curieux de la vie que l'on y menait. Certains d'entre eux avaient eu l'occasion de s'y rendre lors de l'attaque pendant la tempête. Rodney nota un ressentiment général vis à vis des atlantes. Une soixantaine au moins de genii étaient morts durant cette opération mais personne n'exprimait d'agressivité marquée à son égard sauf peut-être Mihran mais il s'agissait là d'une hostilité plutôt silencieuse.

Rodney hésita puis attaqua. La nourriture n'était pas mauvaise et il termina son assiette mais n'osa pas toucher au fruit. Dieu sait ce que c'était ? Peut-être bien une variété de citron. Il n'allait pas prendre de risque. Il remarqua que Kolya le regardait d'un air réprobateur. Nom de nom, se demanda Rodney, où était-il tombé ? voilà qu'on allait lui reprocher de ne pas finir son repas, comme s'il était un gamin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier :

-Euh, je suis allergique aux agrumes.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, railla Sora du bout de la table. Les allergies du docteur McKay sont célèbres sur Atlantis. Agrumes, piqûres d'insectes, coups de soleil et j'en passe. Je me demande comment ils font pour vous supporter là-bas. Le docteur McKay est aussi fragile qu'un nouveau né, lança t-elle à la cantonade.

Les genii éclatèrent de rire et Rodney rougit violemment. Cette Sora était une véritable peste.

Seul Kolya n'avait pas participé à l'hilarité générale

Il se leva brusquement.

-Suivez-moi docteur ordonna t-il.

Rodney décontenancé se leva à son tour. Kolya marchait d'un pas rapide et le scientifique était obligé de presser le pas pour rester à son coté. Le genii s'arrêta devant une porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Le scientifique devant l'attitude pour le moins civilisée de son « hôte » s'enhardit :

-Kolya, tout ceci ne rime à rien et je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Sachez que je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, je sais ce dont vous êtes capable, je vous ai vu à l'œuvre sur Atlantis, déclara t-il, étonné de sa propre audace. Il se frotta machinalement le bras à l'endroit où le genii lui avait infligé une blessure avec son couteau pendant l'attaque de la cité.

-Docteur McKay, commença le genii avec impatience, vous voilà devenu bien courageux, vous avez changé et j'en suis le premier surpris mais vous êtes toujours aussi bavard. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'écouter un instant où bien est-ce trop vous demander ? railla t-il.

-Je ne travaillerai pas pour vous, s'énerva le scientifique, il n'en est pas question. Vous pouvez me jeter dans une prison et me torturer, vous n'y gagnerez rien.

-C'est ce que vous proposez docteur McKay ? demanda le genii un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Le scientifique se tut brusquement, déconcerté par l'attitude de Kolya. Mais que voulait-il à la fin ? A quoi rimait tout cela ? Quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir Kolya à le retenir prisonnier dans ce bunker ? Il réfléchit, Kolya avait manifestement enlevé Zelenka, Ford et Carson dans le seul but de les échanger avec lui. Donc, il était personnellement visé. Kolya ne recherchait pas spécialement un scientifique qui travaillerait pour lui car dans ce cas là il aurait pu utiliser Zelenka. Il se souvint de la réflexion de Sora juste avant l'échange : Que pouvez vous bien valoir de plus qu'un scientifique et un médecin _réunis _? avait-elle demandé.

Il s'aperçut que Kolya le dévisageait avec intérêt.

-Docteur McKay, vous vous demandez ce que vous faites ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vous donneriez cher pour vous retrouver ailleurs, dans les bras de votre cher major Sheppard peut-être, cracha t-il avec hargne.

Rodney le scruta interdit. Se pouvait-il que…

-Vous voulez vous venger, s'écria t-il ! Vous en voulez à Sheppard d'abord pour votre échec sur Atlantis puis sur Dagan et…vous pensez également qu'il est responsable de la mort de Pr…Il se rattrapa à temps, se souvenant de la réaction de Kolya à l'énoncé du nom de son amant. Vous êtes un malade !

Le scientifique aperçut des éclairs de colère dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus il était allé trop loin. Mais son mauvais caractère l'emporta et il fit fi de toute prudence.

-C'est de votre faute s'il est mort, s'emporta Rodney, c'est vous qui avez ordonné qu'il pose ses mains sur la pierre là bas dans la crypte, personne d'autre. _Vou_s l'avez tué !

Au moment même où il prononçait ces paroles il en saisit la portée. Ca y était, il était cuit, Kolya allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait comme une feuille mais c'était plus de l'énervement que de la peur. La tension qui s'était accumulée au cours des dernières heures se libérait maintenant au plus mauvais moment, quand il aurait dû garder son sang-froid.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup de grâce. Mon dieu mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais se taire quand il en était encore temps ? Cette fois ci il était mort.

_A suivre…_


	18. 18 Rodney prisonnier 3 ème partie

18) Rodney prisonnier ( Troisième partie )

Rodney McKay se sentit brutalement repoussé sur le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et entendit des objets tomber à terre. Il se remémora dans un flash Kolya penché sur lui pendant la tempête, l'écrasant sur la rambarde du balcon. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un regard brûlant. Les mains de Kolya se posèrent sur sa gorge et firent mine de serrer. Rodney essaya de se débattre mais l'homme était plus fort que lui et l'écrasait de son poids.

-Non, souffla le scientifique, ses mains se posèrent sur celles du genii, non. Il se souvint que la veille au soir il avait réussit à stopper la rage de Kolya avant que ce dernier ne perde vraiment le contrôle de lui même. Ne faites pas ça, non !

Il tenta de desserrer les doigts et à sa grande surprise il y arriva sans mal. Kolya ne serrait plus mais ses mains restaient posées sur sa gorge et il ne faisait pas mine de bouger. Les yeux sombres étaient plongés dans les yeux bleus avec une telle intensité que Rodney se demanda si Kolya n'allait pas…non, il devait faire erreur là.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le scientifique osant à peine respirer, ayant conscience du corps lourd qui pesait sur le sien. Puis Kolya finit par se redresser. Le silence s'installa finalement brisé par le genii.

-Décidément, docteur McKay, vous avez le don de me mettre hors de moi mais faites attention, un jour vous pourriez le regretter, menaça t-il, ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi.

Je vais vous raccompagner, ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous êtes libre de circuler dans nos installations. Evidement certains accès vous sont interdits. Peut-être malgré vos dires trouverez vous de quoi vous occuper dans nos laboratoires, sous surveillance bien entendu. Je suis sûr qu'un homme comme vous ne saurait rester désoeuvré et la curiosité sera la plus forte je pense.

Le scientifique était sidéré, Kolya pouvait passer de la rage la plus noire à un calme olympien en quelques secondes. Cet homme était véritablement un mystère.

Kolya lui serra le bras :

-Une dernière chose, n'essayez pas de sortir du bunker, docteur, si vous tentez de vous échapper, vous le regretterez et cette fois ci vous pouvez me croire, je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Rodney acquiesça. Il venait de l'échapper belle et n'avait pas l'intention de provoquer le genii de sitôt.

Le scientifique passa le jour suivant à visiter le bunker mais malgré sa résolution ses pas le menèrent irrésistiblement vers les laboratoires. Au bout de quelques heures de visite et de discutions avec ses homologues il trouva de quoi s'occuper. Après tout, il devait bien accepter le fait qu'il était coincé ici pour un bout de temps et il ne pouvait pas rester inactif. Il songea avec agacement que Kolya l'avait bien cerné une fois de plus. Rodney se souvint dans quelles conditions travaillaient les scientifiques genii. Ces derniers pouvaient bénéficier de ses conseils en matière de protection et de sécurité et il fut plutôt bien accueilli. Rodney avait ainsi l'impression de faire œuvre utile sans trahir les siens et travailler pour l'ennemi. Il mit en route un programme tendant à protéger les chercheurs genii des effets des radiations et dispensa son savoir en la matière à un auditoire intéressé.

D'ailleurs les genii ne se montraient vraiment pas hostiles envers lui et plus les jours passaient plus Rodney en venait petit à petit à l'idée que c'était un peuple qui avait beaucoup souffert mais qui ne manquait ni d'imagination ni de courage pour faire face à l'adversité et se défendre contre les wraith. Ce n'étaient pas des gens passifs attendant en gémissant que le malheur leur tombe dessus mais des combattants. Ils étaient tous dévoués à la survie de leur nation qui avait été grande autrefois. Certes, le scientifique ayant capté quelques bribes de conversation dans le labo avait compris qu'il y avait quelques luttes internes pour le pouvoir. Des noms revenaient souvent : Cowen, qui s'était exilé quelque temps pour installer des bases sur une autre planète, un certain Radim et surtout Kolya.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait adopté un comportement courtois envers l'atlante qui s'était bien gardé de ramener la conversation sur des sujets délicats. Mais Rodney n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait le tempérament violent de Kolya et tremblait d'appréhension à l'idée que le major Sheppard ne décide de débarquer. Son ami lui manquait terriblement mais Rodney était persuadé qu'une action de ce type les mettrait tous les deux en danger, John et lui.

L'attitude du chef genii l'intriguait et le mettait mal à l'aise. Kolya faisait parfois irruption dans le laboratoire et restait là, observant et écoutant sans jamais intervenir. Parfois le genii semblait lointain et silencieux et d'autres fois il se montrait plutôt communicatif. Il débarquait dans la chambre de Rodney à l'improviste et entamait une conversation. A l'étonnement du scientifique Kolya s'intéressait à beaucoup de sujets, il posait des questions sur la Terre. Rodney lui parlait d'art, d'histoire, de science et un peu de littérature, de tous les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête. Le genii s'intéressait surtout à l'histoire et resta longtemps silencieux quand le scientifique eut terminé un long exposé sur la seconde guerre mondiale et ses conséquences. Rodney se sentit tout à coup gêné. Les genii n'étaient pas un peuple pacifique, c'était vrai. Ils avaient fait preuve de violence et de cruauté en débarquant sur Atlantis, tuant de sang-froid mais eux, les terriens ne pouvaient guère les juger au regard de leur propre histoire.

-Des millions de morts, murmura Kolya comme pour lui-même, des millions de _civils _morts…

Peut-être faisait-il un rapprochement avec l'histoire des genii. Ils avaient été une grande nation anéantie par les sélections des wraith au fil des siècles. Ou bien se posait-il des questions sur ces terriens qui se disaient pacifiques et dont l'histoire était si sanglante.

Rodney se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur et si tout cela ne confortait pas Kolya dans sa stratégie de violence.

Rodney s'habitua à ces visites impromptues. Le genii lui faisait moins peur mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes, se souvenant de ses brusques accès de fureur. Il gardait en tête que Kolya était un homme dangereux mais curieusement il devait bien s'avouer qu'il éprouvait une certaine fascination pour le chef des genii..

oooooooooooooo

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Rodney qui sortait de la douche, une serviette autour des reins se retrouva nez à nez avec Mihran. Le jeune genii était manifestement en colère mais Rodney commençait à y être habitué. Il ne comptait plus les œillades meurtrières que le jeune homme lui lançait que ce soit au détour d'un couloir où bien à table. Le scientifique avait l'impression que cela amusait Kolya mais lui-même était assez mal à l'aise.

Pour l'instant le genii le toisait avec une envie de meurtre au fond des yeux.

Mihran venait lui apporter de quoi se raser et devrait attendre là que le scientifique ait terminé. C'était une tache de subalterne imposée par Kolya et humiliante pour le jeune genii. Il n'était pas au service ce… ce docteur McKay et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien intéresser son amant chez cet homme.

Mihran le détestait et il aurait donné cher pour le voir attaché par des chaînes et pourrir dans un cachot là où était sa place. Mais non, cet espèce d'épouvantail arrogant avait le droit de se balader comme bon lui semblait dans le bunker et il fourrait son nez partout et Kolya ne disait rien, aveugle et sourd malgré les mises en garde qu'il lui prodiguait.

-Tiens, c'est vous, prononça le scientifique avec morgue en le toisant.

Mihran sentit la colère le submerger, l'autre aurait pu tout aussi bien dire « ce n'est _que_ vous », cela aurait été pareil Ce sale prétentieux avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Après tout il était un militaire et pas le domestique de ce type.

Le jeune genii referma soigneusement la porte et s'approcha les poings serrés. Rodney recula et se trouva bientôt acculé dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva plié en deux, une vive douleur au niveau de l'abdomen. Il tomba à genou et tenta de se relever mais un nouveau coup de poing l'atteignit au plexus, lui coupant la respiration.

-Arrêtez, gémit-il.

-Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable, railla le jeune genii, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien vous trouver. Faible et pleurnichard. Moi je suis un homme, un vrai. Un conseil : tenez vous éloigné de lui sinon je vous tuerais.

Malgré la douleur une idée germa dans l'esprit de Rodney.

-Alors aidez-moi à sortir d'ici, aidez-moi à m'échapper, souffla t-il.

Mihran resta un moment silencieux. La colère venait de tomber brusquement et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une énorme bourde. Si Kolya apprenait cela il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Il venait de se mettre dans de sales draps en perdant son sang-froid. En deux secondes il prit sa décision.

-Ecoutez, je trouverais peut-être un moyen de vous aider si vous ne dites rien à Kolya sur ce qui vient de se passer, d'accord ? proposa t-il tout en aidant le scientifique à se redresser.

Rodney hésita puis finit par acquiescer. Après tout il avait maintenant une chance de pouvoir sortir d'ici et il pouvait survivre à deux coups de poings.

-Vous devrez être patient, avertit le genii, pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire. Il tendit le rasoir au scientifique et attendit que ce dernier ait terminé avec.

Mais le ressentiment était toujours là. Il serra les poings de nouveau mais cette fois ci les garda dans sa poche. Il n'était pas un larbin et il espérait que McKay avait compris la leçon.

oooooooooooooooooo

A l'heure où sur la planète des genii Mihran sortait de la chambre du docteur McKay, sur Atlantis le major Sheppard se tenait sur la jetée nord, observant les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la structure. Il pensait à Rodney. Il y pensait du matin au soir, l'angoisse au cœur. Comment allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il était bien traité ? Kolya avait contacté Elisabeth mais il était resté vague quand à la libération du scientifique. Il tenait surtout à rappeler ses ordres : interdiction absolue de s'approcher de la planète sinon c'était McKay qui en pâtirait. Mais John n'allait pas rester comme cela sans rien faire plus longtemps. Sa patience était à bout. Il n'allait pas laisser celui qu'il aimait entre les mains de ce fou furieux plus longtemps. Rodney était en danger, il avait besoin d'aide et il allait agir. Cette fois-ci Elisabeth allait l'écouter parce qu'il arrivait un moment où les mots ne suffisait plus avec les preneurs d'otages. Il fallait passer aux actes.

La major sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna. Teyla lui adressa un petit sourire grave. Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il se sentait parce qu'elle le savait. Elle était son amie, prête à l'aider s'il en avait besoin et c'était cela qui était important.

-John, dit-elle Elisabeth veut vous voir, elle se trouve avec le docteur Zelenka. Il semble bien que nous ayons un grave problème.

Un instant plus tard le miltaire se penchait sur l'épaule de Zelenka scrutant l'écran posé devant le scientifique.

-Combien de temps avons nous avant qu'ils arrivent cette fois-ci ?

-S'ils continuent sur cette lancée et en tenant compte du fait qu'ils vont certainement faire halte pour se ravitailler, les wraith seront à nos portes je dirais d'ici une semaine, major Sheppard. Si le docteur McKay était là, il serait plus en mesure d'interpréter les données mais je ne pense pas me tromper.

Le major John Sheppard leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui d'Elisabeth Weir.

-Cette fois-ci j'y vais Elisabeth, dit-il fermement.

La diplomate hocha la tête. Avec où sans son accord, John Sheppard se rendrait sur la planète des genii pour récupérer Rodney. Il avait le droit d'essayer et d'ailleurs elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait l'en empêcher. D'autre part d'ici peu de temps ils allaient avoir sacrément besoin du génie de Rodney McKay sur Atlantis parce que la situation allait devenir vraiment très très grave.

-Je vous accompagne major, déclara Teyla, vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul.

Le militaire acquièsca et Radek Zelenka lui serra le bras.

-Ramenez-nous le, major Sheppard, le lieutenant Ford, Carson et moi n'avons pas eut le temps de le remercier pour nous avoir tirés des griffes des genii et vous connaissez Rodney, je suis sûr qu'il ne nous le pardonnerait jamais, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire. Il retira ses lunettes soudain embrumées pour les essuyer avec son pull.

-O.K, Zelenka, je le ramènerais bientôt à la maison, rétorqua John Sheppard, je vous le promets.

_A suivre…_

_Il y a quelques mois j'ai lu un article sur le syndrome de Stockholm, cela m'a beaucoup intéressé et m'a donné des idées pour écrire une fic où un personnage, j'ai tout de suite pensé à McKay, allez savoir pourquoi, en était victime. Bon, je suis loin d'être une spécialiste en la matière alors je dirais que « je fais ce que je peux », j'aime bien cette expression._


	19. 19 A la surface

19 ) A la surface

Le commandant Kolya ôta le couteau qu'il tenait sous la gorge de la jeune militaire et se releva d'un bond souple, faisant signe au suivant de s'approcher. L'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Il tenait énormément à ces exercices qui lui permettaient d'évaluer les nouvelles recrues et mettait un point d'honneur à les former lui-même. Il éliminait sans état d'âme ceux qui ne faisaient pas l'affaire et les renvoyait à la surface là où ils seraient plus utiles à la collectivité. Les garder aurait été un danger pour les autres. C'était là un luxe que les genii ne pouvaient pas se permettre. Peut-être le genre de luxe réservé à la planète du docteur McKay, cette endroit étrange, plein de contradictions. Et malgré tout ce que McKay pouvait en dire, Kolya n'aurait pas voulu y vivre. D'ailleurs sa place était là, parmi les siens. Comment les hommes de la Terre pouvaient-ils avoir le sentiment d'appartenir à une communauté ? Ils étaient si divisés ! Bien sûr il existait également chez les genii quelques luttes intestines pour le pouvoir et il savait bien que Cowen lui-même serait ravi de l'éliminer. D' ailleurs il le lui rendait bien mais ils n'avaient tous qu'un seul but : la sauvegarde de leur peuple et sa défense contre les prédateurs wraith, à tout prix alors que sur la Terre s'il avait bien compris, les intérêts des uns prenaient le pas sur ceux des autres. Chez les genii les actions même les plus offensives comme l'invasion d'Atlantis lors de la tempête avaient été guidées par le besoin de trouver de nouvelles technologies dans le but de se défendre.

Il soupira, McKay lui rétorquerait que les humains se trouvaient toujours de bonnes raisons afin de justifier le mal qu'ils infligeaient aux autres, c'était dans leur nature.

Un coup de bâton à la mâchoire le ramena à la réalité. Les petits nouveaux se défendaient bien. Il désarma sans peine le jeune militaire et l'envoya à terre d'une prise. Le jeune homme se réceptionna sur le sol dur sans aucune plainte et se releva, faisant face à son supérieur.

-C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, déclara le commandant. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les jeunes recrues se dirigèrent vers la sortie jetant à peine un regard curieux au scientifique qui les croisa sur le pas de la porte.

-Docteur McKay, quelle surprise ! s'exclama Kolya d'un ton amusé, vous venez vous entraîner ?

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte Rodney examina le genii. Celui-ci se trouvait torse nu. L'homme n'était pas beau mais curieusement il se dégageait de sa personne une certaine séduction. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était viril au delà de tout ? Grand, un torse puissant avec une large poitrine couverte de duvet brun, un corps ferme et musclé sans un gramme de graisse , un visage sans beauté, criblé de cicatrices mais des yeux sombres qui reflétaient une vive intelligence.

-Votre examen est terminé docteur ? Le ton railleur amena une vive rougeur au visage du scientifique. Celui-ci se tortilla se demandant certainement comment il pouvait rentrer sous terre.

-Euh, je voulais vous parler Kolya mais peut-être plus tard, je vois que vous êtes occupé.

-Allez-y docteur, qu'avez vous à dire ? intima le genii.

-Ecoutez, Rodney tenta désespérément d'affermir sa voix. Combien de temps allez-vous me garder ici ? Tout cela ne rime à rien. Comment un homme comme vous peut-il se complaire dans une pareille vengeance. Je crois que je vous connais mieux maintenant et je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme cela.

Rodney s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras du genii tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Une minute passa puis à la stupéfaction du scientifique Kolya éclata d'un rire grave. C'était la première fois que Rodney l'entendait rire.

-Bien essayé, docteur mais cela ne marche pas.

Rodney, horriblement vexé se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas la peine d'avoir un cerveau de génie qui tournait à plein régime presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour en arriver là. Bon heureusement que John ne saurait jamais ça, il en ferait une attaque. En attendant il se sentait mortifié comme rarement il ne l'avait été.

-Alors plus sérieusement, docteur McKay, qu'avez vous à me dire ?

Rodney sentit l'amusement percer sous la voix profonde. Cette fois ci, c'était trop, il explosa :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir là, vous m'entendez ? Hurla t-il. Ses mains s'élevèrent et tracèrent de furieuses arabesques dans l'espace. J'en peux plus moi, j'ai besoin de respirer, je ne suis pas une taupe. Il faut que je sorte, je suis une personne normale et j'ai besoin de respirer, de prendre l'air, VOUS ENTENDEZ ?

-D'accord.

La réponse laconique le calma aussitot.

-Que…qu'avez vous dit ? Bredouilla le scientifique abasourdi, j'ai dû mal entendre.

-Docteur McKay, vous avez exprimé avec véhémence votre souhait de sortir afin de respirer un peu à la surface et je vous ai répondu par l'affirmative. Cela ne vous convient pas ? Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose, promettez-moi de ne pas en profiter pour tenter de vous échapper.

-Euh, oui je vous le promets. Merci, merci beaucoup, Rodney lui dédia son plus beau sourire, le Gibbs, celui qu'il sortait quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose d'Elisabeth. Quand ?

-Donnez moi un instant, Kolya entra dans une pièce au fond de la salle d'entraînement et bientôt Rodney entendit l'eau couler. Le genii prenait une douche et le scientifique profita de cet intermède pour réfléchir. Il ne comptait pas tenir sa promesse, à la première occasion, pfffuit ! il détalerait comme un lapin et il trouverait bien un moyen de se cacher en attendant que John vienne le chercher. Pour Rodney ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps avant que John ne tente de le récupérer. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, le scientifique en savait quelque chose.

Et puis plus confusément Rodney sentait qu'il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps. Il avait la prescience d'un danger, d'un trouble ou bien d'un désir qu'il n'osait même pas s'avouer clairement.

Kolya sortit les cheveux encore humides et fit signe à Rodney. Celui-ci s'empressa de le suivre. Ils longèrent les corridors sombres jusqu'à la sortie gardée par plusieurs gardes armés jusqu'aux dents des inévitables fusils à trois canons chers aux genii. Le commandant fit un signe et l'un des militaires déverrouilla le sas.

L'instant d'après les deux hommes étaient dehors dans le lit du torrent à sec. Rodney respira à pleins poumons l'air tiède de la fin d'après-midi. Il se sentit heureux. Heureux de respirer l'air pur, de sentir la caresse des derniers rayons de soleil et du vent sur sa peau. Comme tout cela lui avait manqué ! Il était reconnaissant envers Kolya d'avoir accéder à sa requête.

-Venez, lui intima le genii.

Les deux hommes gravirent la ravine et Rodney suivit Kolya . Ils logèrent un immense champ cultivé, sans doute du _tava_, pensa Rodney et s'engagèrent dans les bois.

-Commandant Kolya !

Une voix hélait le genii, provenant de la plantation. Kolya s'arrêta.

-Attendez-moi là, ordonna t-il au scientifique, ne bougez pas d'ici, n'oubliez pas votre promesse.

Rodney acquiesça et suivit des yeux Kolya qui s'engageait dans le champs et discutait avec l'agriculteur.

Le soleil maintenant rougeoyait à l'horizon et ses derniers rayons s'étendaient au delà des bois, couvrant les collines lointaines d'une pale auréole rosée.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix et prit la fuite à travers la forêt. Il courut de toute ses forces, sentant les ronces lui griffer les mollets à travers le pantalon. Une branche le gifla au passage mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Rodney s'enfonça au hasard dans les bois sans but prémédité. L'important était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Kolya. A quelque part il savait que c'était stupide. Même s'il arrivait à se cacher toute la nuit, les genii organiseraient certainement une battue pour le retrouver mais il fallait qu'il se sauve, qu'il échappe à Kolya parce que le danger qu'il pressentait était d'une nature telle qu'il ne saurait ni peut-être ne voudrait s'y soustraire..

Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille : aucun bruit de course derrière lui, personne ne le suivait. Un instant de répit. La nuit commençait à tomber et les ombres de la forêt s'étendirent, soudain menaçantes. Epuisé et tremblant il s'adossa contre un tronc et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Les larmes ruisselèrent, l'aveuglant mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il laissa faire et finit par se calmer.

-Ca va mieux ?

La voix grave près de lui le fit sursauter. Il fit un bond et tenta de s'enfuir de nouveau mais une poigne ferme le retint.

-Vous aviez promis, docteur McKay.

Rodney ne répondit pas.

-Que vouliez-vous donc fuir ?

Nouveau silence.

Il sentit Kolya se rapprocher. A présent il pouvait sentir l'odeur du savon que le genii avait utilisé il y avait un instant de cela sous la douche et l'odeur plus subtile et légèrement musquée de l'homme lui-même. Rodney tenta de reculer mais il sentit les bras de l'autre homme l'encercler. La bouche de Kolya se posa sur la sienne, à la fois ferme et sensuelle, sa langue força le passage des lèvres et s'insinua entre ses dents, cherchant celle de Rodney. Ce dernier tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte mais le genii referma complètement les bras autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans une vague de chaleur et de désir. Rodney se sentit succomber, sa langue se mêla avec fougue à celle de Kolya, se battant dans un ballet de fureur et de d'envie tandis que ses mains erraient dans le dos de l'autre homme resserrant au maximum leur étreinte. Kolya le serra contre l'arbre, l'embrassant avec une passion et une force que Rodney n'avait jamais connue. Il sentit l'érection du genii contre son aine et instinctivement se décala pour frotter son sexe dur contre celui de l'autre homme. Il était au comble de l'excitation et n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était que Kolya le prenne là, contre cet arbre, avec force. Il voulait sentir ces mains puissantes prendre possession de son corps et ces lèvres sensuelles courirent sur sa peau, partout. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu.

Plus loin une branche craqua, puis une autre. Kolya détourna quelques secondes son attention de lui. Ce fut assez pour que Rodney reprenne plus ou moins ses esprits.

Il regarda hébété le cervidé qui venait de jaillir des fourrés proches et la réalité reprit le dessus. Kolya qui avait sentit le changement l'attrapa par les épaules l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-Non ! cria Rodney, donnant des coups de tête dans la large poitrine. Non! non! non! Sa voix se perdit dans les aigüs.

-Vous en avez autant envie que moi, rétorqua la voix chaude et haletante à ses oreilles. Je vous veux et vous le voulez aussi.

-Il ne faut pas, gémit Rodney.

-Chut ne pensez pas à lui, là il n'y a que nous deux. J'ai envie de vous, répliqua le genii embrassant les joues mouillées de larmes. Je vous désire depuis si longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas possible, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, bredouilla Rodney. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

-Vous avez froid, rentrons, décréta le genii lui prenant le bras. Rodney se laissa de nouveau guider vers le bunker.

_A suivre..._


	20. 20 Rodney et Kolya

NC17 Lemon (Ce n'est pas très tendre, je préfère prévenir mais ça reste consensuel ) 

20 ) Rodney et Kolya

Le retour s'effectua en silence. Ils sortirent des bois et longèrent de nouveau le champ de _tava_. Rodney essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qui venait de se passer. La nuit était maintenant tombée et Kolya ne lâcha pas le bras du scientifique. Il l'aida à descendre la ravine et le guida dans le sillon pierreux de l'ancien torrent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée du bunker et le genii sortit sa radio. Il murmura quelques mots et les buissons s'écartèrent, dévoilant l'entrée.

Sans un mot Rodney laissa Kolya et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Le jet chaud lui fit du bien. Pour l'instant il ne voulait penser à rien, seulement savourer cet instant, relâcher la tension. La douche terminée il se rhabilla, entra dans la chambre et s'assit au bord du lit.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela, il avait beau retarder le moment il savait qu'il n'allait pas y couper, son cerveau avait besoin de comprendre, d'analyser et sa première pensée fut un sentiment de dégoût envers lui-même. Lui qui avait tant reproché à John de l'avoir trahi venait à son tour d'en faire autant. Et de quelle façon ! Et ce n'était pas terminé parce qu'au fond de lui-même il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête là. Il repensa au corps du genii se pressant contre le sien et un violent désir le traversa de nouveau.

-Non, gémit-il, non ! Il ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses.

La porte s'ouvrit. Rodney ne releva pas la tête, il savait qui venait d'entrer et ce que l'homme désirait : exactement la même chose que lui.

La voix grave et profonde s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce :

-Là-bas sur Dagan dans la crypte j'ai juré au major Sheppard que je vous prendrais et qu'ensuite je vous tuerais, j'en ai fait le serment. Je lui en voulais de vous avoir bien vivant alors que Pranos était mort. Je ne voulais pas admettre ma responsabilité dans ce désastre.

Rodney releva la tête et regarda l'homme qui se tenait debout au dessus de lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites cela maintenant ? Demanda t-il fatigué.

-Il fallait que vous sachiez, souffla le genii.

-Vous allez me tuer ?

-Non, et vous le savez bien répondit Kolya. Il tira brusquement le scientifique à lui et le serra d'autorité contre sa poitrine, l'encerclant de ses bras comme il l'avait fait précédemment dans les bois. Rodney tenta de se dégager mais la bouche de l'autre homme écrasait déjà la sienne, la forçant à s'ouvrir. La main de Kolya appuya sur sa nuque et il écarta les lèvres. Immédiatement une langue s'y engouffra, tournant, explorant, léchant la sienne avec frénésie.

Rodney perdit pied, une onde de désir lui traversa le corps et il cessa de penser. Il n'était plus qu'envies et sensations. Il colla avec fougue son corps contre l'autre comme s'il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Les mains de Kolya courraient dans son dos, empoignant sans ménagement les chairs à travers les vêtements et se glissèrent dans son pantalon, malaxant les fesses chaudes à pleines mains. Les paumes du genii sur sa peau nue excitèrent Rodney encore plus, il ouvrit frénétiquement la veste de l'autre homme, dévoilant sa poitrine et laissant ses mains courir sur l'abdomen dans un ballet effréné puis il fit glisser le vêtement sur les larges épaules. Kolya se dégagea avec impatience et le retira complètement, laissant la veste tomber au sol il souleva le pull du scientifique et le fit passer par dessus la tête. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant torses nus et ce contact charnel attisa encore leur désir. Ils s'empoignèrent avec force, les mains glissèrent sans douceur sur les peaux en sueurs les marquant de traces rouges, les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les chairs, les meurtrissant, les lèvres gonflées se prenaient et se reprenaient avec avidité dans un tourbillon de frénésie et les bouches fiévreuses descendirent, léchant les plis du cou, se refermant sur les mamelons, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Rodney fit courir ses lèvres sur la poitrine de son amant, enflammant l'autre homme, mordillant des morceaux de peau au passage puis dans l'excitation planta ses ongles dans les épaules y traçant des sillons qui prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Kolya gémit, son désir encore décuplé. Cet homme le rendait fou, lui faisait perdre la tête. Il se sentait entraîné dans un déchaînement de passion qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler et cela lui était inhabituel. Dans un éclair de lucidité il tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais les dents de Rodney venaient de se refermer sur un de ses mamelons, causant une délicieuse brûlure qui se répercuta jusqu'à son bas-ventre et l'embrasa. Il capitula, s'abandonnant totalement au plaisir.

Le genii tomba à genou et tira brutalement le pantalon du scientifique, entraînant le caleçon, libérant le sexe en érection. Il s'en saisit et passa la langue sur la petite fente. Rodney cria de plaisir et enfonça ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure sombre. Il se cambra tandis que les doigts du genii entraient en lui, étiraient son anus, cherchant le point sensible alors que sa bouche se refermait sur son sexe, s'activant à le mener vers la jouissance dans un mélange de frénésie et de plaisir.

Le scientifique avait perdu toute inhibition, il n'était plus que sensations et jouissance. Son bassin ondulait dans des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et les doigts de Kolya avaient dû trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient parce que tout explosa. Il arriva au paroxysme de sa jouissance et hurla en éjacula dans la bouche de son amant.

Rodney se laissa docilement attirer au sol, noyé dans une espèce de torpeur post-coïtale. Il entendait les battements de son cœur se répercuter au niveau de ses tympans. Il sentit Kolya finir de le déshabiller. Le genii devait en faire autant de son coté car Rodney percevait des mouvements et des bruits de vêtements froissés. Puis des bras chauds l'enveloppèrent et il sentit le corps nu de l'autre homme presser contre le sien.

Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent et Rodney dériva lentement vers un demi-sommeil qui dura de longues minutes puis il refit lentement surface. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un regard brûlant de désir qui fit une nouvelle fois tomber ses défenses. Il sentit comme un éclair de plaisir au creux des reins et pressa son érection brûlante contre celle de l'autre homme, les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Les respirations s'accélèrent et Kolya roula sur lui. Le poids du corps du genii écrasant le sien lui faisait sentir la force et la puissance de cet homme et décuplait son excitation. Les larges mains et la bouche du genii reprirent possession de son corps avec fièvre, explorant les moindres recoins le faisant gémir, crier, supplier, toute pudeur oubliée.

Les mains de Rodney partirent à leur tour à la découverte de l'autre corps, glissant le long des muscles durs, du ventre plat, remontant avec fébrilité le long des cuisses et se posant sur le pénis long et épais auquel il imprima de lentes caresses. Il entendit Kolya haleter de plaisir et accéléra le rythme. Une petite goutte apparut puis une autre et l'envie le prit de goûter le membre dressé. Il le prit dans sa bouche et le lécha lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Le bassin du genii se souleva sporadiquement dans l'excitation .

Kolya souleva la tête de Rodney et l'emmena jusqu'à lui. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, se goûtant dans la bouche de son amant et les deux hommes se relevèrent tout en laissant leurs mains s'activer fiévreusement sur le corps de l'autre. La bouche de Kolya descendit sur un téton du scientifique et sa langue s'enroula autour de celui-ci, le léchant avec ardeur, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir.

-Je vous veux, maintenant, haleta Kolya.

-Oui, gémit Rodney, j'ai envie, oui, j'ai envie..

Le genii le fit pivoter et entoura sa taille de ses bras tout en couvrant sa nuque d'âpres baisers. Rodney sentit le souffle brûlant à son oreille et trembla de désir. Le sexe dur de son amant battait contre ses fesses et il avait besoin que Kolya le prenne là, tout de suite parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, il en avait envie, maintenant.

-Je vous en prie, implora t-il.

Le genii était au comble de l'excitation lui aussi, il poussa son amant à plat ventre sur le lit et lui écarta les jambes. Rodney sentit deux doigts entrer en lui et l'étirer rapidement mais il se sentait prêt.

-Maintenant, souffla t-il.

Quand enfin Kolya le pénétra, le scientifique cria de plaisir. Le genii s'introduit en lui et ne s'arrêta pas. Il ressortit presque entièrement et recommença plusieurs fois. Sous lui Rodney haletait et gémissait, bredouillait des paroles incohérentes dans un bouillonnement de sensations puis Kolya sut qu'il avait trouvé la prostate quand son amant poussa un cri perçant. Alors il accéléra le rythme, le possédant avec force, martelant son amant sans ménagement, lui donnant ce qu'il voulait. Il entendit Rodney le supplier de le prendre encore plus vite, plus fort.. Les mains du scientifique empoignèrent les draps et celles du genii se refermèrent sur les siennes, les serrant au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait l'orgasme affluer.

Sous lui, Rodney arrivait au point culminant de son plaisir et jouissait en criant, contractant ses muscles et ainsi comprimant dans la jouissance le sexe de Kolya, provoquant l'orgasme de ce dernier qui éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant dans un cri rauque.

Le genii s'abattit finalement sur le dos de Rodney. Leurs sueurs se mêlèrent encore une fois. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, silencieux, récupérant avant la prochaine étreinte.

La nuit n'était pas terminée et ils avaient encore beaucoup à se prendre et à donner..

ooooooooooooooo

A l'aube, à l'instant où les deux hommes s'endormaient enfin rassasiés, quand Mihran rejoignait ses quartiers, oscillant entre la fureur et la douleur, sur Atlantis Jumper 1 s'élevait au dessus de la cité encore endormie, avec à son bord le major John Sheppard déterminé à récupérer sur la planète des genii celui qu'il aimait.

_A suivre…_


	21. 21 Mihran

Passage NC17

21 ) Mihran

Rodney McKay ouvrit les yeux sur le regard sombre de Kolya. Il sentait son corps endolori comme s'il avait lutté toute la nuit. Et c'était bien ce qui s'était passé, en quelque sorte. Une lutte pour le plaisir et la jouissance. Ce désir qui couvait en lui depuis si longtemps, ce besoin de force et de passion, cette envie de se donner sans sentiments, rien que pour le plaisir pur. Il avait eu envie de cet homme, un désir violent, charnel. Instinctivement il avait compris que Kolya pouvait lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Cet homme le fascinait par sa sauvagerie, son coté implacable et mystérieux et la force qui émanait de lui. Cette force dont Rodney avait eu tant besoin.

Il songea à John, écouta ce que lui disait son cœur et s'aperçut que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés. Le désir qu'il avait de Kolya n'altérait pas l'amour qu'il portait à John. Tout était clair et limpide, il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Il détourna le regard et fixa le plafond.

-J'aime John Sheppard, s'entendit-il articuler d'une voix ferme.

Le genii ne répondit pas mais se pencha sur lui. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la poitrine de Rodney et caressèrent la peau pale, traçant des volutes entre les seins, effleurant les mamelons. Les levres les remplacèrent bientôt, suçant les pointes sensibles, stimulant son désir, arrachant un gémissement à son amant qui s'étira, lascif et déjà offert dans ses bras.

Kolya passa sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les entrouvrant pour un long baiser sensuel. Rodney souleva les reins, animé par le feu qui courrait déjà en lui. Il sentit l'érection de Kolya pressée contre son ventre, exigeante et il se mit à trembler de désir et d'impatience.

Le genii n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il remonta les jambes de Rodney vers sa poitrine et s'agenouilla de façon à placer son sexe à l'entrée de l'autre homme puis il le pénétra lentement, laissant le plaisir le gagner petit à petit, observant son amant, imprimant dans sa mémoire la bouche entrouverte dans les râles du plaisir, les joues roses, les yeux bleus qui parfois le regardaient, troublés et d'autres fois se fermaient sous l'effet du plaisir. Il se pencha sur lui et Rodney croisa les jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs lèvres se réunirent encore une fois et ils jouirent ainsi, les cris de plaisir de l'un se perdant dans la bouche de l'autre.

Puis Kolya se retira et se laissa glisser sur le coté, attirant son amant dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment la chaleur et la fatigue eurent de nouveau raison du scientifique. Il se sentit de nouveau glisser vers le sommeil mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait dire à Kolya.

-Je vous désire, j'ai envie de vous mais j'aime John Sheppard murmura t-il.

Kolya ne répondit toujours pas.

-Je l'aime, insista Rodney.

-Je sais, répondit finalement l'autre homme le serrant dans ses bras.

Rodney s'endormit.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Kolya observa l'homme qui sommeillait dans ses bras. Rodney McKay ne serait pas à lui, ne deviendrait pas celui qui partagerait sa vie, ses espoirs et ses ambitions.

La nuit avait été l'accomplissement d'un désir qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés, une envie irrésistible qui les avait poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et pourtant que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que cet homme là soit son amant, son soutien, son alter ego comme l'avait été Pranos.

Il n'avait jamais dit à Pranos qu'il l'aimait mais ce dernier le savait. Est-ce que McKay savait aussi ?

Rodney gémit et bougea dans son sommeil, le genii le serra contre lui, respirant encore une fois son odeur, se réchauffant à la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau.

Derniers moments volés avant que la solitude ne s'empare à nouveau de lui, apportant son lot de Mihran, tous ces jeunes hommes qui se ressemblaient et qui ne seraient jamais ni Pranos, ni Rodney.

Ce qui faisait la différence c'était l'amour.

ooooooooooooooo

Mihran se tenait dans la salle d'entraînement là où tout avait commencé. La rage le consumait et des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues. Il assenait des coups de poings rageurs au mannequin accroché là et sur lequel ils s'entraînaient à tirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi McKay ? Lui, Mihran avait tout donné à Kolya : son corps, sa liberté, son indépendance et ..son cœur. Il l'aimait, il était tombé amoureux de cet homme. Eperdument.

Qu'avait fait McKay ? Quel était son mérite ? Il avait passé son temps à se pavaner, prétentieux, arrogant, distillant son savoir, accaparant Kolya et ne lui donnant rien. Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

La veille au soir il avait blêmi de rage quand il avait su que Kolya était sorti du bunker avec McKay. Il les avait suivi. Il était capable de se déplacer silencieusement dans le noir. D'ailleurs c'était cette capacité qui avait attiré sur lui l'attention du chef genii et qui lui avait permis de passer les épreuves afin de faire partie de l'élite militaire.

Il avait assisté à la fuite du scientifique dans les bois et l'avait suivi, espérant lui régler son compte si l'occasion se présentait. Mais Kolya était là aussi, très fort et il n'avait eu aucune peine à remonter la trace de l'atlante.

Mihran avait observé et quand les deux hommes était tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion il avait fait craqué une branche puis une autre. C'était stupide et suicidaire. Si Kolya l'avait démasqué il était mort. Mais une fois de plus il avait cédé spontanément à la colère sans se soucier des conséquences immédiates, comme quand il avait frappé McKay.

Et il avait attendu là, le cœur battant, attendant la suite des évènements, persuadé que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Et c'était un cervidé qui l'avait sauvé. L'animal, dérangé par sa présence avait surgi des buissons et bondi avec grâce dans la petite clairière. L'incident avait au moins eu le mérite d'interrompre l'étreinte de Kolya et McKay.

Puis ils étaient rentrés et Mihran avait noté avec amertume la main de Kolya posée sur le bras du scientifique, le guidant dans la nuit. Et plus tard il avait poussé son humiliation jusqu'à écouter à la porte de l'atlante. Les gémissements et les cris de plaisir l'avaient édifié.

Et il se retrouvait là, bourrant de coups de poings un mannequin rembourré et couvert de toile grossière pour faire passer sa rage.

-Monsieur, monsieur ?

Mirhan s'arrêta de frapper. La militaire chargée des détections et des radars se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Monsieur, répéta la jeune femme, un vaisseau vient de se poser à quelques miles d'ici. Il s'agit d'un de ces jumper qui viennent d'Atlantis. Nous avons réussi à le localiser. Faut-il envoyer une patrouille afin d'intercepter les occupants ? Le commandant Kolya désire certainement mettre la main sur l'équipage.

Mihran réfléchit rapidement, sa décision était prise.

-Laissez, je vais m'en occuper. Transmettez moi les données, je prendrais moi-même le commandement de l'unité.

-Bien monsieur.

La militaire s'éclipsa sans discuter. Elle connaissait la position de Mihran et sa place dans la hiérarchie.

La décision du genii fut prise. Il pouvait encore récupérer Kolya s'il s'y prenait bien. Il n'allait pas le laisser entre les mains de McKay, cet espèce d'opportuniste prétentieux et inutile. En attendant il devait faire les choses dans les règles. Tout d'abord mettre la main sur le major Sheppard, il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui, le jeter dans un de ces cachots où le scientifique aurait dû se trouver si cela ne tenait qu'à lui et ensuite…le meilleur moment : prévenir Kolya que son rival se trouvait emprisonné au second sous-sol dans la prison du bunker.

Ensuite, et bien il avait un plan. Il allait prendre des risques, c'était certain mais aucun genii n'arrivait à l'age adulte sans en prendre quelques uns.

C'était une question de survie.

_A suivre…_


	22. 22 John Sheppard

22 ) John Sheppard

Le major John Sheppard sortit du jumper et activa le dispositif d'invisibilité du vaisseau.

Il était seul. Au dernier moment il avait décidé de laisser Teyla. Elle serait plus utile sur Atlantis en cas d'attaque des wraith et l'issue de l'expédition chez les genii était trop incertaine pour qu'il risque la vie et la sécurité de la jeune femme pour des raisons personnelles.

Il savait que sa place à lui aussi était sur Atlantis, surtout en ce moment. Sa fonction de responsable militaire de la cité aurait dû prendre le dessus et l'inciter à rester mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Rodney. Cela lui était impossible.

Le major prit la direction du village où ils avaient rencontré le peuple genii la première fois. A proximité des maisons se trouvait une vieille grange à l'intérieur de laquelle Rodney et lui avaient découvert l'entrée du bunker. De toute façon il n'avait nulle part où chercher et il se doutait bien que l'arrivée du jumper n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il ne fut donc pas trop surpris quand au sortir d'un petit bois il se retrouva entouré par une dizaine de militaires armés qui braquaient leurs fusils sur lui.

Un jeune soldat blond se détacha du groupe et l'examina.

-Vous êtes le major Sheppard, je suppose ? enchanté. Remettez moi votre arme s'il vous plait.

John Sheppard hésita.

-Ne m'obligez pas à employer la force, major Sheppard, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un d'aussi important et … irremplaçable, du moins pour certains, ajouta t-il sur un ton ironique. Le major eut la nette impression que la dernière phrase du genii était chargée de double sens.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda t-il avec curiosité tout en tendant son P90 au jeune homme qui s'empressa de le saisir, je ne crois pas vous connaître, vous ne faisiez pas partie de la bande de charognards qui ont fondu sur nous pendant la tempête ?

Un coup de poing au visage le propulsa en arrière. Il allait répliquer quand deux genii lui saisirent les bras, l'immobilisant.

-Mesurez vos paroles, Sheppard sinon je peux vous apprendre le respect. Je suis Mihran, l'aide de camp du commandant Kolya, décréta froidement le jeune homme.

-Oh, et le commandant est...absent ? demandant le major portant la main à son visage tuméfié.

-Disons..qu'il est très occupé en ce moment. C'est un homme très pris, il a quelques affaires à régler, du genre qui ne peuvent pas attendre, des broutilles en fait. Je pense que vous savez ce que c'est ?

Toujours cette espèce d'ironie dans le ton. Le major se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ces sous-entendus.

-Allons-y, bandez lui les yeux, ordonna Mihran.

Ils se mirent en route. John, traîné par les deux gardes sentit nettement qu'ils prenaient une autre direction que celle du village. Un moment ils effectuèrent une descente où il faillit glisser. Un garde le rattrapa. Puis ils marchèrent sur un chemin pierreux et finirent par s'arrêter. Le major entendit des murmures puis il se retrouva projeté à l'intérieur. On lui ôta son bandeau puis on le descendit dans les sous-sols et là il fut enfermé dans une espèce de cachot.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Voilà qu'à son tour il se retrouvait prisonnier.

-Où est McKay ? demanda t-il. Il ne se trouve pas ici ?

-C'est vrai que ce serait sa place mais voyez vous, votre scientifique jouit d'un traitement de faveur. Il se trouve qu'il est de quelque utilité là-haut, déclara Mihran en haussant les épaules. Il regarda par dessus son épaule, les gardes s'étaient éloignés vers la sortie.

-Je reviendrais, murmura t-il, tenez-vous prêt major Sheppard. Je peux vous aider vous et votre ami mais vous devrez faire exactement ce que je vous dirais.

John stupéfait par ce revirement soudain s'approcha des barreaux.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous ferais confiance, Mihran ?

-Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix major, rétorqua le jeune militaire.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Là-haut, Rodney McKay émergeait de nouveau pour se rendre compte que cette fois-ci il était seul. Kolya était parti pendant son sommeil sans le réveiller et c'était peut-être aussi bien ainsi.

Quelle serait la suite des événements ? Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit allait changer le cours des choses et pousserait le genii à prendre des décisions, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais Rodney ne regrettait pas la nuit torride qu'il venait de passer avec Kolya. Il l'avait déjà assumé et accepté. Cela avait été fantastique et il n'allait pas le nier. Le genii lui avait donné ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

Est-ce que Kolya l'aimait ? Rodney réfléchit à la question, passant au crible tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis sa captivité plus cette nuit inoubliable et finit par se dire que peut-être oui, le genii l'aimait à sa façon.

Mais lui que ressentait-il pour Kolya ? De la fascination, oui, du désir, une certaine attirance. Il était séduit par sa force, son intelligence, sa capacité à s'adapter, sa ténacité et son courage. La cruauté de Kolya, sa violence aussi n'étaient pas étrangères à la fascination que Rodney ressentait, il n'allait pas se le cacher.

Mais maintenant sans cynisme aucun ou alors avec beaucoup de cynisme au contraire, ça il ne le savait pas très bien il pouvait retourner vers John et vivre avec lui.

Parce qu'un dénouement était proche, il le savait.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Le commandant Kolya sortit nu de la douche et trouva Mihran qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

-Que faites-vous là, demanda t-il froidement, feignant de ne pas remarquer les traits abattus et les yeux cernés du jeune homme.

Mihran ne pouvait détourner le regard. Comme il aimait cet homme et comme il le désirait encore, malgré ce qui venait de se passer !

Il prit sur lui, se souvenant que Kolya détestait les démonstrations de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.

-Je viens faire mon rapport commandant : Ce matin à l'aube un vaisseau provenant de la cité d'Atlantis s'est posé chez nous. Nous avons intercepté son occupant qui s'est avéré être le major John Sheppard. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous y attendions.

-Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ? s'enquit le chef genii sans relever la dernière remarque. Le ton glacé fit frissonner le jeune homme qui répondit tout de même.

-Vous n'étiez pas disponible commandant et d'ailleurs vous sembliez bien occupé.

Kolya s'avança vers lui et le plaqua violemment contre la porte. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent brutalement entre la chair et les os de l'épaule provoquant une intense douleur. Mihran serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier.

-Fais attention Mihran, gronda Kolya, tu vas trop loin là. Je t'ai déjà prévenu une fois, ne me déçois pas et surtout ne me trahis pas parce que dans ce cas là je te tuerais, tu me crois ? Ajouta t-il renforçant la pression des doigts.

Le commandant observa le jeune militaire. Ce dernier hocha la tête tout en retenant manifestement ses larmes. C'était bien. Il le relâcha et entreprit de s'habiller.

Mihran resta là, l'observant.

-Où est-il ? demanda Kolya.

-Je l'ai fait enfermer dans un cachot, au second sous-sol. Qu'allez vous faire de lui ? s'enhardit -il à demander.

-Je verrais, répondit laconiquement Kolya. Tu peux disposer, tu as fait du bon travail Mihran, ajouta t-il.

Mais Mihran avait encore quelque chose à dire. Des mots que son amant ne voulait pas entendre mais qu'il devait prononcer. De là découleraient les décisions qu'il allait prendre. Il devait savoir même si ces mots étaient les plus difficiles qu'il ait à dire de toute son existence..

-Commandant ? Kolya ?

-Oui Mihran, prononça le chef genii avec impatience, enfilant sa chemise.

-Je vous aime.

Mirhan attendit. Kolya lui tournait le dos, boutonnant sa chemise. Le jeune homme perçut une légère hésitation. Les doigts cessèrent deux secondes de s'activer sur les boutons et les larges épaules frémirent imperceptiblement.

Le commandant ne se retourna pas.

-Tu peux disposer Mihran, répéta t-il.

Il termina de s'habiller comme si de rien n'était et quand il eut terminé il se retourna enfin pour se rendre compte que Mihran s'était éclipsé.

_A suivre…_

Je prends quelques jours de vacances alors la suite mercredi soir normalement ou bien jeudi. Bon week-end.

**Merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma fic et merci surtout pour vos reviews.**


	23. 23 Départs

23 ) Départs

Mihran sortit de la chambre de Kolya dans un état second.

Il était fatigué. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été autant fatigué de toute sa vie mais il s'en fichait. Il commençait même à ressentir comme un détachement vis à vis de lui même.

Plus rien n'importait.

Tout était terminé pour lui mais avant la fin il avait une dernière mission à accomplir. Il traversa les couloirs sombres comme un somnambule, le regard fixe. Ses pas le menèrent devant la porte de McKay.

Il entra.

Le scientifique était déjà habillé. Tant mieux, cela faciliterait les choses, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Tout ce qui importait à présent c'était cette dernière mission qu'il s'était assigné.

Bien sur Mihran savait quel était le prix à payer, cela allait lui coûter cher. Kolya n'était pas porté à la clémence et ceux qui le trahissait payaient de leur vie.

Et alors ? Mihran n'en était plus là, cela lui était égal. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment mourir mais en tout cas il ne voulait plus vivre. Pas comme cela, pas sans lui. Il n'en voulait plus à personne, il était le seul responsable de ce qui lui arrivait et s'il pouvait revenir en arrière il referait exactement la même chose.

Il dévisagea le scientifique qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce et se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui loger une balle dans la tête. Il y renonça. Il voulait que Kolya sache que McKay était bien vivant, ailleurs, dans les bras d'un autre. Bien sûr il ne serait pas là pour voir ça mais tant pis.

McKay le dévisageait, une légère crainte dans les yeux.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna Mihran.

Le scientifique recula. Mihran lui faisait peur tout à coup. On aurait dit que toute vie avait disparue du visage du genii. La colère permanente que Rodney avait l'habitude d'y voir avait laissé place à un masque inexpressif. Ajouté à cela des yeux vides et las, une allure de fantôme…

-Je ne vais pas tergiverser McKay déclara l'homme d'une voix sans passion, votre ami Sheppard est notre prisonnier. Je vous offre de le délivrer et de le faire sortir du bunker, ensuite vous vous en irez.

-Qu'avez vous à y gagner ? demanda le scientifique méfiant. Pourquoi feriez vous ça ? Vous me haïssez.

-Ecoutez McKay, je n'ai plus rien à perdre ou à gagner. Cessez de poser des questions et décidez-vous. Le temps presse.

Rodney n'hésita plus. Sa décision était prise, il emboîta le pas au genii. Personne ne se mit au travers de leur chemin. Mihran était le meilleur laissez-passer qu'il soit. Tout le monde connaissait sa position dans la hiérarchie. Il était le bras droit du commandant Kolya, donc il avait accès à tous les lieux. Rodney le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs et des niveaux. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux prisons, l'endroit était sinistre.

Mihran s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Il fit un signe à Rodney qui s'avança dans le cachot.

-John ? Murmura t-il essayant de distinguer la forme humaine qui se détachait de l'ombre. John !

-Rodney !

Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. John le serrait tellement fort que le scientifique avait l'impression d'étouffer.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, les interrompit le genii, chaque minute compte, suivez-moi.

Le major le regarda interrogateur puis il s'adressa à son ami :

-Rodney ? est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas répondit honnêtement le scientifique, il prétend vouloir nous aider.

-OK.

John n'hésita plus.

-Nous vous suivons, déclara t-il.

Les trois hommes reprirent le chemin inverse au pas de course, pressés par le genii.

-Comment allons-nous sortir ? Demanda Rodney, les gardes…

-Je m'en occupe, attendez là, intima Mihran. Un instant plus tard ils franchirent le sas.

Les gardes gisaient au sol, inanimés.

Ils étaient hors du bunker, enfin libres.

Rodney s'arrêta pour respirer.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, s'impatienta le genii. Je vais vous reconduire où nous vous avons trouvé puis vous repartirez, déclara t-il s'adressant au major.

John acquiesça. Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais John le fit taire.

-Plus tard, économise ton souffle.

Ils parcoururent au pas de course l'ancien torrent et remontèrent la ravine. Ils traversèrent les champs et entrèrent dans un bois . Ils finirent par déboucher dans une petite clairière. Rodney s'appuya à un arbre, essoufflé.

Le major reconnut l'endroit, le jumper était tout près.

-Nous y voilà, déclara Mihran, partez maintenant.

-Viens Rodney. Le major Sheppard s'aperçut que son ami ne faisait pas mine de s'en aller. Ce dernier fixait le jeune genii avec l'air têtu que John lui connaissait bien. Mais que se passait-il donc, Rodney était-il devenu fou ?

Le scientifique s'adressait au genii :

-Venez avec nous, proposa t-il.

-Non docteur McKay, allez vous en, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Rodney McKay sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait pensé s'en tirer à bon compte, sans trop de problème de conscience. La vie allait reprendre son cours et il emporterait sa liaison avec Kolya dans le secret de son coeur. Pas vraiment de douloureuse séquelle, des regrets parfois mais rien à se reprocher qui prêtait vraiment à conséquence. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais si Mihran restait, s'il mourrait alors il en porterait à quelque part la responsabilité. Et il devrait vivre avec.

Rodney se sentait partagé entre ses contradictions.

La tête lui tournait. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir pour la première fois fait un mauvais calcul. Il n'avait pas évalué les conséquences de ses actes, se laissant porter par son désir. En aucun cas il n'avait voulu un dénouement pareil. Mais malgré l'horreur de la situation, s'il regardait avec honnêteté au fond de lui même il savait qu'il ne regrettait pas les moments de passion intense qu'il avait vécu. Il avait aimé et vécu intensément chaque instant passé dans les bras de Kolya.

Mais il ne voulait pas que cela coûte la vie à Mihran. Le genii était si jeune. Trop jeune pour mourir.

-Il va vous tuer si vous restez, vous le savez bien.

Le genii haussa les épaules.

-J'ai fait mon choix McKay, partez.

-Rodney ! le scientifique sentit John le tirer en arrière, il résista.

-Je n'ai pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi, balbutia Rodney. C'est arrivé et…

-Il n'y a rien à dire McKay, allez vous en.

-Personne ne va nulle part. La voix grave et profonde de Kolya interrompit le dialogue. Il émergea du bois, son fusil braqué sur les trois hommes.

-Mihran, reprit-il, pose ton arme au sol. Le jeune homme obéit, sortant son .90 mm de son étui et le laissa tomber. Ton couteau aussi, ordonna le commandant.

Le couteau rejoignit l'arme sur le sol puis Mihran se retourna, faisant face. Le moment était venu.

Rodney semblait pétrifié et le major Sheppard serrait les poings avec rage. Ils étaient si près du but !

Mais que faisait Rodney ? Le scientifique sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha de Kolya. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

John les observa perplexe. Rodney et Kolya ne détachaient pas leurs regards l'un de l'autre, comme hypnotisés. Un message passait entre le scientifique et le genii et il était tenu à l'écart. Ils semblaient figés dans un monde dont il se sentait exclu. Quelque chose lui échappait et il ressentait un malaise grandissant.

John porta son regard sur Mihran. Le jeune militaire ne bougeait pas. Il regardait lui aussi Rodney et Kolya et le major lisait dans ses yeux un certain détachement, comme une fatalité.

Sheppard allait intervenir quand Rodney rompit le silence.

-Kolya ? Interrogea t-il doucement. Kolya ?

Les yeux du commandant quittèrent le regard bleu et se posèrent sur le major puis replongèrent encore une fois dans ceux de Rodney.

Ce fut pourtant au major qu'il s'adressa :

-Emmenez-le, dit-il en désignant le scientifique. Allez-vous en. _Tous les deux_.

John n'y comprenait rien mais il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il empoigna son ami.

-Viens Rodney, décréta t-il en le tirant par la manche.

Mais à sa grande surprise le scientifique ne se laissa pas faire.

-Rodney, supplia t-il, que se passe t-il ? viens, je t'en prie.

Le scientifique ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux fixés sur Kolya.

-Ecoutez le major Sheppard, docteur McKay, partez, je vous le demande, déclara posément le chef genii.

Rodney réagit enfin. Il fit un pas puis se ravisa.

-Et lui ? Demanda t-il désignant Mihran.

-Partez, répéta Kolya inflexible.

-Rodney, s'écria le major désespéré.

-Que va t-il arriver à Mihran ? Demanda Rodney à Kolya sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Rodney, ce n'est plus notre affaire, cria John exaspéré en l'attrapant par la manche.

Mihran prit la parole d'un ton ferme. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, il avait déjà accepté.

-Votre ami a raison McKay, ce n'est plus votre affaire. Maintenant c'est de nouveau entre Kolya et moi. Allez-vous en.

Rodney lança un regard suppliant à Kolya. Ce dernier fit un signe à John qui comprit. Il entraîna le scientifique avec lui et dû le guider comme s'il s'agissait d'un automate. Au moment où les deux atlantes allaient disparaître dans les bois, John s'adressa au commandant.

-Kolya je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier. Peut-être que oui puisque Rodney est vivant. Encore une chose : les wraith arrivent, nous avons détecté leurs vaisseaux en approche. Ils se dirigent vers Atlantis mais font halte sur de nombreuses planètes pour opérer leurs sélections. Tenez-vous prêts.

Le genii acquiesça, impassible et les deux hommes disparurent derrière le bosquet.

Quelques minutes plus tard John Sheppard actionnait le dispositif et rendait le vaisseau visible. Il poussait Rodney à l'intérieur quand le coup de feu claqua, trouant le silence de l'après-midi.

-Non ! hurla Rodney faisant volte face.

Mais John était bien plus fort que lui. Il força le scientifique à entrer puis referma les portes.

Rodney tambourinait sur la paroi, en pleine crise.

-Ouvre ! hurlait-il, ouvre ! Ses poings frappèrent encore et encore puis exténué il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et éclata en sanglots.

John le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Les sanglots redoublèrent.

Quand Rodney fut calmé le militaire le prit par la main et l'installa à l'avant, près de lui.

Dans la clairière Kolya observa le jumper s'élever, d'abord à la verticale puis amorcer son virage et s'éloigner dans le ciel.

Kolya se pencha et ferma les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait aimé. Il souleva le corps et l'emporta. Mihran était un genii, il aurait droit à un dernier adieu des siens.

Ses yeux se levèrent une dernière fois vers la direction qu'avait pris le vaisseau.

Il reprit la direction du bunker.

A suivre… 


	24. 24 John et Rodney

24 ) John et Rodney

_John :_

Trois jours.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes rentrés. Le retour s'est effectué dans un quasi silence. Je crois que Rodney a pleuré tout le temps. Pas d'explosion comme au moment du coup de feu mais de grosses larmes silencieuses qui roulaient le long de ses joues, les unes après les autres. Mais il est resté calme. Trop calme. Docile. Un autre Rodney.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés sur Atlantis. Une équipe médicale nous attendait et l'a pris en charge tout de suite. De ce coté là j'étais rassuré, avec Carson, il était entre de bonnes mains.

Rodney n'est pas resté longtemps à l'infirmerie. Il était en bonne santé, physique j'entends et il a persuadé le docteur de le libérer assez vite. Ca je le sais parce que c'est Carson lui-même qui me l'a expliqué en me faisant mille recommandations. Je me demande ce que Rodney a raconté au médecin. Je me demande ce que sait Carson. Des choses que j'ignore encore ?

Je suis venu chercher Rodney à l'infirmerie et je l'ai ramené avec moi. Il n'a pas protesté, il n'a rien dit. Il était pâle et silencieux. Il a dû se rendre compte que je m'inquiétais parce qu'il m'a adressé un petit sourire rassurant.

Arrivés dans mes quartiers, nous sommes restés quelques secondes un peu embarrassés. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je ne voulais pas le brusquer alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il s'est laissé faire et je l'ai serré contre moi.

Très fort.

Je l'aime.

J'ai peur, je ne veux pas le perdre et je crois que je suis prêt à tout accepter pour le garder.

Mais pour l'instant il dort. Depuis trois jours il ne fait presque que dormir. La plupart du temps je m'allonge contre lui et je lui répète que tout va bien, que ça va s'arranger et que je l'aime.

Mais tout ne va pas bien, je le sais.

Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Pourquoi Kolya a-t-il tué ce jeune soldat, Mihran ? Pourquoi ce Mihran nous a aidé à nous échapper ? Et cet échange de regards entre Rodney et Kolya, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi Kolya nous a t-il laisser partir ? Cela lui ressemble si peu. J'ai des doutes. Je voudrais savoir mais j'ai peur de la vérité. D'ailleurs la vérité est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne veux pas perdre Rodney. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus facile de ne rien demander ? Je pourrais vivre avec lui, continuer comme avant sans savoir…

_Rodney : _

Il est malheureux, je le sais, je le sens. Bien sûr il se doute de quelque chose, John est un homme intelligent. Je pense qu'il a déjà plus où moins compris. Il se pose des questions. Moi aussi. Depuis trois jours que je suis dans ses quartiers et que je fais semblant de dormir j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.

Bien sûr John a le droit de savoir.

Est-ce qu'il m'aimera encore après où bien se détournera t-il de moi ?

Il dit qu'il m'aime. Je n'en doute pas. Moi aussi je l'aime et je veux le garder auprès de moi.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé là-bas sur la planète des genii. Kolya, Mihran…Tout est allé si vite. C'est un peu comme si une partie de ma vie m'avait filé entre les doigts. Comme un intermède dans cette existence que je menais : l'amour de John, Atlantis, mon travail, les missions.

Puis cette coupure. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout cela. Mais bien sûr la réalité reprend le dessus, je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai désiré, j'ai eu envie de Kolya, de sa force, de sa violence aussi, pourquoi me le cacher ? Qu'il soit notre ennemi n'y a rien changé, cet homme m'a fasciné. Fort, intelligent et impitoyable.

Il a tué Mihran ou plutôt je dirais qu'il l'a exécuté. Il devait le tuer parce que Mihran l'avait trahi. Il n'était plus fiable. Les sentiments n'ont rien eu à voir avec cela.

Mais est-ce bien sûr ?

C'est aussi de ma faute. Je comprends mieux l'expression « le poids de la culpabilité ». Cela me pèse, c'est lourd. Je sens ce poids qui comprime ma poitrine et qui me donne envie de me taper la tête contre les murs. Mihran est mort. Bien sûr c'est Kolya qui a tiré mais j'aurais dû savoir.

Je me dis que j'ai tenté de le sauver mais il n'a pas voulu partir avec nous quand je lui ai proposé. Il était encore temps à ce moment là mais il avait déjà pris sa décision et je suis sûr qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Qu'aurais-pu faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas l'entraîner de force dans le jumper. Et puis Kolya est arrivé et c'était trop tard.

Carson a compris que je n'allais pas bien. Il m'a proposé de me confier à lui mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors il m'a conseillé d'aller voir Heightmeyer. Mais bien sûr, il n'en est pas question. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Si…si je n'avais pas cédé, si…Mihran serait toujours vivant. Mais je me dis que cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, d'ailleurs je ne pouvais pas savoir ou bien je ne voulais pas savoir.

Je me sens vraiment pathétique à tenter de me justifier ainsi. Et malhonnête.

Parce qu'il y a une réalité bien concrète et tout le reste est du pipeau comme on dit : Si je n'avais pas couché avec Kolya tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, un point c'est tout. Pas de conscience qui viendrait me harceler. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, c'est trop tard. J'ai fait preuve de légèreté et cela a entraîné la mort d'un homme.

Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que je me demande au fond de moi si je regrette vraiment cette nuit intense de plaisir avec Kolya. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir que non, en vérité je ne regrette pas. J'ai été comblé, j'en avais tant envie ! Kolya m'a donné ce que je désirais si fort. J'aurais voulu bien sûr que cela se passe autrement ensuite mais tout s'est précipité.

Je croyais jusqu'à présent être quelqu'un de bien, avec un fichu caractère d'accord mais quelqu'un de droit tout de même. Je ne sais plus trop où sont le bien et le mal. Suis-je bon ou mauvais ? Un peu des deux ? Je doute de moi. Evidemment je préférerais me regarder dans la glace et me dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Mais cela ne me semble plus possible maintenant. Il me semble que je ne réponds plus aux critères de l'homme intègre que j'étais. Mais est-ce que cela est important ?

Je ne sais pas trop bien ou j'en suis.

Je sens le regard de John sur moi. Il y a tant d'amour dans ses yeux que je me demande encore une fois si je ne devrais pas me taire. Je vivrais avec. Je ferais avec. Je crois que c'est possible, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

Mais je parle, je lui dis tout. Il écoute, je vois qu'il souffre.

Je n'oublie pas de lui redire que je l'aime.

A suivre… 


	25. 25 Deux

**Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic et merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements.**

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Il y a un passage un peu difficile, je préfère prévenir.

25 ) Deux

Rodney termina son récit. Il n'avait rien oublié, rien omis. Tout y était passé. De l'instant même où Sora avait fait irruption dans le laboratoire au moment ou Mihran lui avait proposé la liberté. Il avait vu divers sentiments se refléter sur le visage de John : la culpabilité, la peine, la douleur, la colère et l'incompréhension. Rodney ne lui avait rien épargné.

Puis il le regarda dans les yeux :

-John, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner mais il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu dois me croire.

John Sheppard, abasourdi dévisagea l'homme qu'il aimait. Rodney était assis à la tête du lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés. Son Rodney. La première réaction de John fut la rage. Il avait envie de frapper. Frapper Rodney, le secouer. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? le trahir, le tromper et avec Kolya en plus, son pire ennemi. Pourquoi ?

Il serra les poings et aperçut une lueur de crainte dans les yeux de son amant qui se tassa sur lui même comme pour se protéger. Le scientifique tremblait de tout son corps.

John se releva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, qu'il laisse la vague de colère déferler avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Il se sentait à l'instant même capable de soulever Rodney et de l'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur et de lui faire mal. Très mal. Autant que lui avait mal à cet instant là.

A la place il se saisit de l'ordinateur portable et le projeta à travers la pièce. L'objet alla se fracasser sur le mur, manquant de près la baie vitrée

Rodney cria et John perdant la tête se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par le col et le secoua violemment.

-C'est ça que tu voulais, hein ? hurla t-il. Je ne te suffisais pas, il t'en fallait plus encore. Tu veux de la force, de la passion alors je vais t'en donner ! Il tira sauvagement sur la chemise du scientifique. Les boutons volèrent dans la pièce comme autant de petits projectiles tandis que Rodney terrorisé criait.

John arracha les derniers lambeaux du vêtement et repoussa Rodney sur le lit, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes et empoignant la chair tendre de ses hanches. Il abaissa brutalement le boxer sur les genoux du scientifique.

-John, non ! Sous lui Rodney se débattait. Non ! non !

La voix suppliante perça enfin le voile de fureur de John Sheppard. Il se redressa subitement. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il relâcha son étreinte. Rodney le fixait terrorisé.

John s'assit hébété au bord du lit. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il était quasiment en train de violer son amant. C'était irréel. Il regarda Rodney qui tremblait de peur et se sentit secoué de spasmes à son tour.

John essaya de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains et de reprendre une respiration normale. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Maintenant, avant de perdre la tête pour de bon..

Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Puis il expira longuement une fois, deux fois. Il se força à répéter l'exercice plusieurs fois et s'aperçut qu'il allait mieux. Il reprenait ses esprits.

Rodney le fixait toujours, dans l'expectative. Le scientifique ne s'était pas calmé, il était agité de tremblements convulsifs et des larmes coulaient sur ses tempes.

John tendit doucement la main pour les essuyer mais Rodney se rétracta.

- Ca va, Rodney, murmura John. Pardonne-moi, j'ai perdu la tête. Tout ça, c'était trop, tu comprends ? tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait mal. Mais je ne vais pas te faire du mal à toi, d'accord ? Ca va aller ?

Le scientifique hocha la tête, incapable encore de prononcer une parole.

-Ecoute, reprit le militaire. J'ai besoin de respirer et de réfléchir un peu. Reste là, s'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. Tu peux le faire pour moi ?

-Oui, souffla Rodney.

John Sheppard franchit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Il se pencha sur la balustrade et vomit. Il était terrifié. Qu'avait-il failli faire ? Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

La colère et la rage lui soulevèrent le cœur de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci orientés contre Kolya. Ce salaud, cette ordure. Et dire qu'il l'avait prévenu au sujet de l'arrivée des wraith ! S'il pouvait prendre un jumper et se rendre sur sa planète. Et le massacrer. Lui et les autres. Tous ces foutus genii. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être ça qu'il devrait faire. Et au diable les conséquences. Kolya lui avait pris Rodney. Il en avait fait le serment il y avait quelques mois de cela.

Mais il ne l'avait finalement pas tué.

Rodney lui avait été rendu. Kolya l'avait fait sien l'espace de quelques heures mais Rodney était revenu à lui.

Il contempla un instant les vagues qui venaient s'écraser au dessous de lui, leurs crêtes blanches et l'écume qui s'étalait comme de la mousse autour de la cité. Son regard se porta au loin, suivant des yeux la ligne de l'horizon. Il se sentait mieux, presque apaisé. L'eau lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Quand il ne se sentait pas bien il cherchait un endroit, océan, rivière, lac et s'asseyait sur la rive, se laissant bercer par la vue de l'eau. Cela l'aidait à se calmer et stimulait sa réflexion. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi.

L'eau avait un effet bienfaisant sur lui.

Rodney…Si John était bien sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il aimait toujours le scientifique. Et Rodney l'aimait lui aussi. Il le lui avait redit tout à l'heure et John le croyait.

Maintenant est-ce qu'il allait le quitter ? Pouvait-il vivre encore avec lui, partager cet amour sans l'empoisonner par des souvenirs et des reproches.Ce serait indispensable s'ils voulaient continuer ensemble. Mais John pourrait-il oublier ? Pourraient-ils tous les deux oublier ? Non, certainement pas. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Comment cela aurait-il été possible d'ailleurs ?

Il faudrait faire avec.

Et Rodney ? John avait bien perçu le sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait le scientifique à propos de Mihran. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Rodney était en partie responsable de la mort du genii même si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué. Mais John était aussi un militaire, il savait quel était souvent le prix de la trahison. Les genii n'étaient pas des tendres, loin s'en faut et Kolya encore moins que les autres. Est-ce que Kolya avait aimé Rodney ? John se remémora le regard que le chef genii avait porté sur Rodney avant leur départ. Ce qui l'avait troublé, il s'en rendait compte maintenant c'était ce qu'il y avait entrevu. Un instant la lueur froide et implacable avait disparu pour laisser place à quelque chose d'indéfinissable, comme une supplique muette adressée à Rodney. Est-ce que cet échange de regard signifiait une dernière tentative de l'un et un refus de l'autre ?

Et lui, quelle était sa part de responsabilité dans tout cela ? Dès le départ il avait menti à Rodney, lui cachant sciemment les menaces du genii sur Dagan. Il avait délibérément omis de mentionner les faits à Elisabeth. Puis il avait encore une fois dissimulé la vérité à Rodney quand Beckett, Zelenka et Ford avaient été enlevés et que Kolya avait exigé le scientifique en échange de leur liberté.

Il n'avait pas fait confiance à Rodney. Il avait tenté de le protéger malgré lui comme s'il n'était pas un adulte. Et bien sûr ce dernier avait foncé dans la gueule du loup, tout seul, se sentant trahi par l'homme qu'il aimait.

John respira l'air marin à plein poumons.

Ils avaient tous les deux leurs parts de responsabilité.

Mais il y avait encore une chose que John devait savoir. Il enjamba de nouveau la porte-fenêtre et s'approcha du lit. Il dévisagea l'homme assis là, l'air vulnérable, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis, la large bouche triste et un peu tordue mais qui lui donnait un charme si particulier. A ce moment là, John eut la certitude qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Jamais. Il aimait Rodney. Il l'aimait tant.

-Rodney, chuchota t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais envie d'autre chose dans nos rapports ?

Rodney rougit mais répondit franchement.

-Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, je n'ai pas osé t'en parler parce que j'avais honte, je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais, si tu allais penser que je ne suis pas normal ou quelque chose comme ça, moi-même je me sentais coupable d'avoir des désirs pareils alors t'en parler, je n'y arrivais pas,voilà.

John se mordit les lèvres. Ils auraient dû mieux communiquer, se faire confiance. Tous les deux. Est-ce qu'ils auraient évité ce désastre ? peut-être, ce n'était pas sûr mais à l'avenir ce serait différent.

Parce qu'il y avait un avenir à deux, il n'en doutait pas maintenant.

Il prit son amant dans les bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-Rodney, je t'aime et je te demande de me pardonner.

Le scientifique le regarda ébahi. Mais que racontait John ?

-Mais c'est plutôt moi qui le demande John, protesta t-il. Tout est de ma faute, pardonne moi je t'en prie. Je t'aime..

John lui souleva le menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Rodney, je te pardonne, du fond de mon cœur mais nous avons tous les deux notre part de responsabilité et je te demande de me laisser assumer la mienne. Je t'ai menti, je ne t'ai pas fait confiance, j'ai voulu te protéger parce que j'avais peur de te perdre sans penser que je t'étouffais et je n'ai pas compris tes désirs. J'étais tellement sûr de moi-même, de te satisfaire que je ne me suis jamais remis en question. Nous pourrons en parler encore plus tard si tu le veux mais en attendant je te demande à nouveau de me pardonner.

Rodney le regarda gravement. John avait raison, ils étaient deux. Il aurait voulu porter seul le poids de la culpabilité, il pensait qu'il le méritait mais John prenait sa part de responsabilité. Il pensa qu'il avait de la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé par cet homme là.

-Je te pardonne John et je t'aime.

FIN 


End file.
